The Passion of 3
by zillagirl84
Summary: AU Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. In the aftermath of Dark Willow, Willow discovers she was adopted. Her arrival in the Underworld causes ripples that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of Charmed,Buffy – the Vampire Slayer, and Angel – the Series do not belong to me.

**Summary:**

AU Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. In the aftermath of Dark Willow, Willow discovers she's adopted. Her biological father comes to Sunnydale to retrieve his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

This story is distinct and separate from my other AU stories. I'd like to thank River Blackstone for the great idea and all the brainstorming sessions.

**Chapter One – Who's My Daddy?**

Part One

Willow was listless. Xander had given her a cup of hot chocolate, but she hadn't touched it. It was growing cold in her hands. She was still in shock over everything she had done. She'd tried to kill her friends. She'd nearly destroyed the world! _Goddess! How could you move on from that? It was impossible. I never felt evil before._ She collapsed her face in her hands and wept without tears. She didn't have any tears anymore. Who was she? What was she?

Giles watched Willow somberly. Willow had always been his favorite. He should've stayed in Sunnydale. He was responsible. _Bloody hell! I should've done something. If I'd kept from her from those books... If I'd been here... If. If. If! IF! Hell and damnation! _He'd never realized just how powerful Willow was. Witches... sorceresses, really... like her were few and far between. Could she be? It bothered him... It ate at him... Witches like this were usually at least partially demonic. It was driving him mad! Had there been signs he'd missed? He hadn't thought so. She'd been the most pure and kind person he'd ever met. She was the sensible one, the strong one. And, now this!

Buffy was sitting at another table with Dawn. She was also in shock. She was used to fighting evil. She just never thought it would be her best friend. Never. It was just crazy. She remember when she first met Willow. That girl would never have done this. Part of her wanted to think that there was something else. Something that made her be that way. But Buffy knew that wasn't right. It was part of her, but the witchcraft didn't do this. No. It was Willow's passion and her emotions that were responsible. She closed her eyes in despair. This was worse than Angelus. He was a demon. You could separate Angel from his demon. He wasn't responsible for the demon's actions. But this... She shuddered involuntarily.

Xander, for his part, was more worried about was going to happen Willow now. Willow kept everything inside. Everything. This was going to just eat her up. If they weren't careful, she would destroy herself before their eyes. He didn't understand this witchcraft thing. He just knew that he had to take care of her. Who else was there? Judging by the looks on Buffy's and Giles' faces, they were more worried about what to do about the witch. They weren't worried about the woman. Girl, really. For all Will's brains and age, she wasn't that different from the little girl who he'd played with in the sandbox. He walked over to the table Willow was at and gathered her in his arm. She wrapped her arms around him and started to bawl. No, not that much different at all.

Everyone was so wrapped up in their little world that they didn't notice that they were being watched. He was watching the scene silently from outside the closed magic shop. There she was. You could feel the power from a distance. And she was crying. The man shuddered in disgust. She had wielded the most incredible dark magicks and she was crying? She should be reveling in the power! It was these humans. That could be the only thing. If she had been raised properly – with her own kind... Damn that witch! She should never have hid this from him. She should never have hid HER.

It was all he could do to not just storm in there and take her. But, no. That would not do at all. Not. At. All. He needed a plan. He needed her to accept him, to trust him. Most of all, he needed to get her away from these... mortals. He stepped back from the window and started to walk away. He needed some space as he thought.

Part Two

Willow's head was throbbing. All her crying jags had really affected her. And, now, Giles. He was giving one of his speeches. She dreaded the consequences. She knew Giles was very upset. He cared for her. But, he also had a duty to fight evil. _Me. That's what I am. I'm evil. What will Giles do?_

"Willow? Have you been listening?" Giles prodded gently. She was under such a strain. Plus the guilt. Willow had always been prone to internalize things. He cringed as she looked in his eyes. They were bloodshot and full of fear. Fear of him. When had Willow started to fear him?

"I'm sorry, G-giles. I just don't know what to do..." She smiled tremulously at him, trying not to cry again.

"That's alright Willow. I just think we just need to..." He started when he was interrupted by a rapping at the door. Bloody hell! Don't they see the Closed sign? Everyone turned to the door where a tall, older man was rapping insistently. Giles went up and pointed at the sign. "We're closed."

"Please, sir. I need your help. I'm looking for my daughter." The man began. Giles paused. He had a very urgent look about him. _Daughter? What daughter?_

"Sir, your daughter isn't here. You'll.." Giles began when he was interrupted.

"Sir, I think you know her. I just... well, please if I could just come in... I think she went to the high school you worked at. I think she worked in your library... Please?"

Giles heard the gasps from behind him. There had been very few girls that worked in his library. Actually, the only working was the demon research sessions. And, how many girls would that include? Buffy. Willow. Cordelia. He unlocked the door and let the man come in.

He had five pairs of eyes watching him as he entered. He smiled. His daughter was a truly beautiful young woman. He could only imagine how truly beautiful she had been when she had killed that young sociopath. Looking around, he stuck to his plan. It was actually very simple and ingenious. It would use her humanity against her. (He suppressed a shudder at the word.) Looking to Mr. Giles, he began.

"Mr. Giles, my name is Tempus. Geoffrey Tempus. I have just found out that I have a daughter. It's been quite a shock. You know, it was one of those things. You're in a town during summer break from university and you meet a girl. Well, we had a beautiful, hot-blooded romance. We both knew it was nothing more than a summer fling. At the end of summer, we went our separate ways." Tempus paused to see the effect his story was having. It was actually very close to the truth. Except he hadn't been on a summer break. If anything, he'd been in that town working.

Giles nodded and motioned the man to a chair. "I understand, Mr. Tempus, please continue."

"Well, apparently dear Deborah was pregnant. That was her name. Deborah St Cyr. We met in Santa Monica. It was a wonderful seaside interlude in my life. I shall never forget it." He paused with a dreamy look in his eyes. That, too, was true. He wouldn't forget it. He rarely forgot himself with a mortal. Much less with a witch. That had surprised him at the time. He'd no idea at the time she'd been a witch. He should have killed her. That's what one did with witches. Why he hadn't---

"Go on." Giles prodded. The poor man was quite caught up in his memories. _I probably would be too. I never have forgotten dear Kayla..._

"Of course, very sorry. Well, anyway, I'd never found out about the pregnancy. It wasn't until recently... I don't know why, I'd never looked for Deborah before. For some reason, I just decided to track her down again. I was quite devastated when I discovered she had died. She was in childbirth when she died. I did the math and realized it could be my child she had given birth to. I had to know. I hired a detective to find out about the child." He paused as he reached inside his suit jacket for a piece of paper. What was amusing was he hadn't had to fake this particular piece of paper. It was the genuine article. He passed it over to Mr. Giles.

Giles looked seriously at the piece of paper. _Oh, dear Lord. He was her father._ He looked to Willow, who started nervously under his gaze. The man Tempus followed his gaze and smiled. "Oh, my dear, I should've known. Those eyes. Those beautiful siren's eyes."

Willow blushed and looked down. _Siren's eyes? How ridiculous!_ She looked back up and smiled nervously. It would be lovely to have a father that cared. Who wasn't always gone. But, he didn't know what she was. She would have to protect him from that. "H-hello."

He smiled into her eyes. _Her mother's eyes. They really were Deborah's eyes. Right down to that adorable blush._ She certainly hadn't gotten that from HIM. _Blushing, indeed! I need to get her away from this world-- this light._ Sitting across from her, he took her hands into his. "Where to start, my dear? Oh we have so much to catch up on. Can you ever forgive me? I shouldn't have left. I should have-- Oh, hell and damnation!"

Willow turned at the sound of Buffy chuckling. "Hey, Will. I think Daddy must be British."

Giles laughed as well. He certainly did sound English. "Quite. A bit of Cambridge, I'd imagine."

Tempus laughed. Oh, yes, he'd spent a great deal of time in England and the British Isles. Not really English, but he'd spent enough time there to get an accent. "That evident? I was actually born in Hong Kong, but was sent to England for my education. After university, I went back to Hong Kong as a security consultant. I advise banks and other financial institutions on security issues. Give threat assessments. That sort of thing."

Willow looked up in interest. _Oh? He sounds so intelligent. I wonder if he knows anything about computers? And, it sounds like he's been everywhere. The farthest I've gotten from Sunnydale was LA._ "That sounds fascinating, Mr. Tempus."

"Mr. Tempus?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you could bear to call me Father... or even Dad?"

Willow blushed again to the delight of the room. _Maybe he would be good for Willow,_ Giles thought. _Lord knows her adopted family never spent any time with her. Not even when she was younger. He could give her the stability she really needs. Still, the witchcraft was still an issue. It wasn't like he could just bring it up with this man._

Buffy and Xander were also really happy. Xander wasn't really sure he could trust this man. Didn't even know him. But what he'd seen was so much better than her adopted father._ I'll bet this guy'd let her watch A Charlie Brown Christmas._ He smiled at the man, and decided to make an opening gesture. He extended his hand. "Hi! My name's Xander, Xander Harris. Willow and I've been friends since pre-school."

_Ah, good._ Tempus knew he'd have to deal with this one. He'd been able to tell from the beginning that this boy had a special connection with his daughter. He took the hand pleasantly and smiled. Judging by the boy's eyes, he was a perceptive. _Hmmm... The boy probably doesn't even know his true potential. I'll have to take care with him._ "Splendid to meet you! It does my heart good to know she's had a good friend like you. Since pre-school, you say? Quite a friendship! I'm sure we'll be good friends... At least I hope so. I do so want Willow's friends to trust me. Very important, I'm sure you'll agree."

Xander nodded and motioned around the room. "Yes! That's great. You should probably meet the rest of the gang. That's Buffy, she and Will have been buds since their sophomore year of high school. That's Buffy's sister, Dawn. And, you've met Giles, of course."

Tempus nodded at everyone in the room. He smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. However, I was wondering if maybe I could take Willow out for lunch or something?" He looked down at his daughter. Once he got her alone, he was sure he could sway her. He just had to be careful about these people. The girl, Buffy, was quite obviously a Slayer. That would make this man Giles her Watcher. It looked like the rest must know her secret. Surprising, that. It wouldn't do to have a Slayer on his track. It wouldn't do at all.

Willow looked up happily. She was really warming to him. _My father._ She shook her head happily at the suggestion. Really, she'd probably have leaped at the chance anyway. She really didn't want to discuss what they were going to do with her. It was too depressing. A little time away would be good. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She looked to Giles, hopefully. "Please, Giles?"

Tempus bristled in anger at the thought of his daughter – HIS! - asking permission from a mere mortal. _How dare he! How dare he presume to have responsibility for MY daughter._ Mr. Giles chuckled, dispelling Tempus' anger, "Willow, of course. It really isn't my decision. It's yours. Still, I would like to continue the discussion we were having later. Please?"

Willow nodded happily. She stood up and waved to her friends as Mr. Tempus – her father! - escorted out of the magic shop. It was amazing! How things could change so quickly. Now, that she had her father she was sure everything would change. She would never have to use her magicks again. She would never have to hurt anyone again. She would never want her father to be disappointed in her. Never.

She smiled up into his gray eyes and was surprised to see a look of self-satisfaction there. _Oh, well_, Willow thought. _He's probably just happy to get me away from the gang. They can be kind of smothering._


	2. Chapter 2 Father and Daughter

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of Charmed,Buffy – the Vampire Slayer, and Angel – the Series do not belong to me.

**Summary:**

AU Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. In the aftermath of Dark Willow, Willow discovers she's adopted. Her biological father comes to Sunnydale to retrieve his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

This story is distinct and separate from my other AU stories. I'd like to thank River Blackstone for the great idea and all the brainstorming sessions.

**Chapter Two – Father and Daughter**

Part One

Tempus had decided that he had to be careful with his young daughter. He didn't enjoy seeing his own offspring like this. So... so... human. He suppressed a shudder. He wanted better for his daughter. After all, she was descended from the most powerful of demons. She had the power. He knew this. She had used it. And now, she was regretting that. She was remorseful, she wanted... ugh... redemption. The word stuck in his craw. But he had to take care. She had been raised as a human. She seemed ashamed of her actions. Telling her she was a demon, well, that had to be done carefully.

He looked into her hooded eyes. It was apparent from her appearance that she had been crying for some time. He bit back on the anger and bile that erupted from within him. But she was intelligent. That he could see, even hidden back behind the emotion. She had intelligence and power... what more was needed? He looked kindly at her and lifted her chin with a long outstretched finger. "Willow."

Willow looked up tears filling her eyes. There was something about this man that said he was her father. It wasn't that she doubted it was just she had never thought of another in that role. He was taller than her adoptive father, and much more handsome. He really didn't look old enough to be her father. He was very intelligent, you could see it in his eyes. But, for all that, he seemed hard. Not that he had been anything but kindness to her. But, still, there was something there. A ruthlessness. Perhaps it was from his job. He had said he was in the security business.

She smiled at this new man in her life. After all, he had showed more affection for her in one afternoon than Julius Rosenberg had done in her entire life. "I'm... I'm sorry, sir."

Sir? Damn it all! He wanted a child with more backbone than this. But she did have it. He was sure of that. She wouldn't have hunted down and killed that human boy if she hadn't. "Now, Willow, I don't know what's happened. I know I've been gone all of your life and you're not sure if you should trust me. But, I want you to know that you can. And, I won't be leaving, okay? I want to be your father – your daddy. Please?"

Her lower lip trembled. She didn't deserve this. She was evil and horrid and hateful. Just look at what she'd done. When he found out... well, he'd... She took a deep breath and calmed herself. He mustn't find out – he mustn't! She'd do whatever she could to avoid that. First she had to figure out what to do about Giles and the others. She knew that Giles had plans for her. Plans that she knew she could never hope to explain to her father. So, she knew that she had to make sure to stay in control of her own life. She sat up straight and smiled at her father. "I'd like that. I really would."

Tempus smiled, a genuine smile this time. Good. Yes. She seemed to have found the strength in herself. The strength he knew was there. "Wonderful, sweetheart. Now, I'd love to hear all about you. I know so little. I want to get to know my little girl."

"Are you two ready?" The waitress had just come to their table, her pad and pen ready to take their order. Willow and Tempus looked at her and then at each other and laughed, all the bitter feelings dispelled to the ether.

Part Two

Xander wasn't sure what bothered him the most about Mr. Tempus. Maybe it was the name. It sounded like the name of a supervillain from the Superman comic books or maybe even from the Fantastic Four. It just had that feel. Maybe he shouldn't have let Willow go with him. But, he'd been so worried that Buffy and Giles were putting too much guilt on her. Willow had tried, she really had. If Giles had paid more attention when she was picking up the magic. If he hadn't left town when he had. If Buffy and he had spent more time with her. If they'd only helped. If. If. IF!

Willow was a victim of her circumstances. Sure, you can blame her for a part of it. But not all, not surely. Plus Buffy let old perfect brooding Deadboy off the hook for his crimes, his murders. And Willow had only killed one! Sure, sure, she tried destroying the world. But, so did Deadboy! Xander just couldn't blame Willow completely. She needed them.

So he'd been happy when that Mr. Tempus showed up and taken her out to lunch. It had surprised him that he claimed to be Willow's father. Hmmm. And there was something about him. He really didn't need a piece of paper. Xander really felt that he was Willow's father. First there was the way he'd watched everybody. It had really reminded him the way Willow would listen to everything before making her decision. Then there were the eyes. They weren't the same color as Willow's. Hadn't Tempus said that she had her mother's eyes? No, it was more the way he looked at you. The way you could almost see his thoughts, his mind turning. They were a little harder, his eyes. But he did say he worked in security, didn't he? He'd probably had to deal with a criminal element. Plus he said he'd worked in Hong Kong. That was China. That's where those tongs were. They were a lot worse than the gangs here in the good old U S of A. Funnily enough, the thing that put the capper was the guy's hands. They just reminded him of Willow. The way he motioned with them. The way he put his hands over hers.

Xander was glad she'd have a new chance. Damn! What he'd do to have a new mom or dad. That pair he'd got were always drunk. Never really noticed what Xander was up to or where he'd gone. Not that Willow's were much better. They were never here. They believed that Willow was responsible and reliable and didn't really need them hovering. He snorted. He was sure that Willow would've traded her eye teeth to be hovered over. He looked over at Buffy who was still head to head with Dawn. They'd really managed to bond over the last year. That was good. Those two didn't really have good parenting models either.

Well, Joyce was wonderful. But, still, even she hadn't known what her daughter had been up to until the end of Buffy's junior year. And, even then, she couldn't stop Buffy from running away. If she'd been more aware... if they'd been more proactive... they could've stopped this whole Angel thing. Or could they? Maybe it was as Buffy believed – even though she never mentioned it anymore – maybe he really was her soul mate.

"Xander?" He looked up at the sound of Giles' voice penetrating his inner argument.

"Yeah?"

Giles came to sit down next to Xander. He'd come to have a lot more respect for the boy. Xander was in some sort of inner turmoil. And he needed to know what. "Xander, what is bothering you? Please let me in. I know that I've failed Willow, I don't want to fail you as well."

"Just worried about Will – this guy, you know."

Yes, so am I, Giles echoed Xander in his thoughts. "Yes. You think he falsified the records?"

Xander looked up sharply at Giles and shook his head. "No. I believe he's her father. The way he looks at you, the way he moves his hands. I don't know why but I just feel he's telling the truth about **that**. No, something else bothers me about him. I just can't figure out what. I'm afraid for her. And I don't know why."

Giles nodded his head seriously. Now that he thought about it, he did see a lot of Willow in the older man. But was Xander right about the other? Xander had always been overprotective of Willow. He hadn't liked her dating Oz at first. Still, he had a point. Also, they had to protect Mr. Tempus from Willow. Giles knew they still had to do something to deal with the aftermath of her dark self. They couldn't just let that slide. She had to be taught control, if not something extremely dire could happen. "We still have a problem. We can't just tell her... father... about Willow's... well..."

"Witchiness?" Xander put in. "What do you want to do about that Giles? You've been treating Willow like some kind of criminal. It really isn't her fault. Well, it is... and it's not..."

Giles smiled and nodded in sympathy with the young man. "Yes, I realize it's not wholly Willow's fault. However, unfortunately, Willow is the one that will have to pay the piper, so to speak. Regardless what you think, Xander, I do not want to punish her. I just want her to learn the control and discipline that she will need in the future."

"But how? You? You haven't done that good so far." Xander cringed at what he had just said. "Giles, hey... I didn't mean that... it came out all..."

"No, Xander, no. It's nothing I haven't been thinking." Giles interrupted. Xander was right. He should've been doing something. "And I've been thinking. Maybe it shouldn't be me. There are covens in England we could send her to. People that understand her power and could teach her, could train her. I'm just worried about how this latest development with her... father... will affect things."

Xander nodded in thought. Yes, how will her father affect things? And what if anything should they do about him?

Part Three

Willow had had a wonderful lunch with her father. They had talked the entire time. About, well, about everything. They had a lot in common. A lot. Her father had said that he, too, had been considered a nerd at school. He loved computers and tried to keep up to date on the latest developments. He had been surprised to discover that his daughter actually hacked. She'd been embarrassed to tell him that. But he'd laughed and told her a secret, too. He'd been a pick pocket! She couldn't believe that. He seemed so... well, so... respectable. To think he'd been a common thief. She giggled at the thought.

Tempus looked up at his daughter's giggle. He'd thought he'd have to tell her some lies. But, he hadn't really. No, just the one lie of omission. He hadn't told her of her true heritage... yet. But everything else... that had been true. He did like computers. He had been a pick pocket. Sure, not a very violent skill to have. However, he enjoyed the skill of being light-fingered. He was thrilled to find out she hacked. He had tried a couple of times. However, he could only do it with the help of the dark arts. It was gratifying to discover that she'd always had a sense of the devious about her. Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard. It was just that frustratingly "good" code of ethics he had to deal with. That was going to cause problems.

That, and those friends. They would surely try and keep her from him. One was a Slayer, that had to be handled delicately. She was strong enough to kill him. And, he certainly didn't want that. Not after his last run-in with those damned Charmed Ones. No, this had to be done carefully. He looked into his daughter's smiling eyes and smiled in response. She really was wonderful. It was incredible, he had a child. He'd never wanted one, but now... He'd kill before he gave her up.

"Willow, I am so glad I looked for you. I've never felt like this. I never knew I wanted a child."

Willow smiled at his words. They warmed her. She was his only child? For some reason, that filled her with pride. She was so proud that he wanted her. "I'm... glad too. You're so different from my... well, my other father. I just wish..." She hesitated. She knew they couldn't stay together. She'd never be able to completely give up the magic or witchcraft, and when he found out...

He frowned. Those damn human feelings again! He took her elbow and led her to a stone bench in a cemetery they were passing. There certainly were a lot of cemeteries in this town. Sitting down, he took her hand and looked into her eyes. "What? Willow? You just wish what? I promise, I'll make whatever it is better. I love you, baby. Please, just tell me. Whatever it is, we're stronger if we face it together."

She looked into his eyes. Could she? Could she, really? She wanted to believe that, she did. But, she didn't want him to look at her the same way that Giles, Buffy, and the others looked at her. She wanted to keep that love. Still... She wanted to confide in him. She wanted to see acceptance, forgiveness for her actions. If truth be told, she really didn't feel what she had done was so terribly bad. Well, it was but still... Warren had killed Tara. He deserved to be punished. And, she'd been angry. What wouldn't Buffy or Giles have done when they were angry. Willow was sure that Buffy would've killed anyone... mortal or non-mortal... who would've dared to hurt Angel. Hadn't she put Faith in a coma for that? And, Faith... slayer or not... still had a mortal soul. Wasn't that against the rules?

The rules. That was what condemned her. These so-called rules. Where were these rules? Who wrote them down? But, Giles was using them to judge... and to sentence. Oh, yes, Willow knew that Giles had some punishment in store for her. She just wasn't sure what it was. She thought some more about her father. She had a strong feeling about him. That maybe, just maybe, he'd understand. "I've done some things... Things you might not understand."

Tempus felt a thrill go up his spine. She wanted to talk to him! It was a major step forward. Oh, yes! He smiled at her and nodded. "Baby, don't worry. It'll be fine. Just let it out and we can move on from there. Okay?"

Willow nodded happily. Yes! Oh, please, let him understand. She took a deep breath and began her story. "Well, first of all, do you believe in magic? Or witches?"

Tempus smiled and nodded. "Of course I do, baby. Your mom was a witch."

She froze for just a minute. That was way too easy. But, still... If they'd been together, he might have known... she might have told him about being a witch. For just a moment, she was unsure about him. Still... She took a deep breath to expel her doubts and moved on.

So, she told him everything. About the Harvest and finding out about Buffy being the Slayer. She told him about Malcolm and Oz. She told him about the Master and the Hellmouth, about Spike and Drusilla. And about Angel, Angelus, and the Curse. Oh, yes, the Curse.

"You gave him back his soul?" Tempus was very impressed. Ensouling anyone was difficult. But a vampire? Unheard of. Of course, it was gypsy magic. Should I tell her? It sounded like she didn't realize the true outcome of that spell. Witches performing gypsy curses... well there was a precedent there.

She nodded. "Yes, I had to. Angel... well, he wasn't responsible for his demon's actions. I knew that I could do it... I wanted to do it."

Tempus nodded, but inwardly he was seething. Souls... they could only lead to disaster. Look at what had happened to Belthazor because of a soul. Or still could. The soul was still within the Source. He didn't want that weakness for his child. He looked back up at her. She was looking at him expectantly. He smiled. "Well, surely there's more. That sounded like it was the right thing to do." He grimaced inwardly at the sound of that. "That can't be what you're upset about."

"No, it isn't. It wasn't. There is more." Willow agreed and moved on. She told him about Faith and the Mayor. She told him of how Buffy fought Faith and fed Angel to cure him of the poison. She told him about Graduation Day.

"You blew up your high school? Incredible! Now, that's something for your c.v." He chuckled.

"Well, technically, Buffy blew it up. But, yeah, we helped. The worst part was when the Mayor decided to give a speech on good civics before he started to eat us. Ugh!" She laughed along with him at that. Although scary at the time, now that she looked back at her high school graduation, she did find it very funny. So, she moved on to her post-high school years. Oz leaving her. Tara. The Initiative. Adam. Riley. Xander and Anya. Joyce's death.

She cringed at the memory of that. In memory, she realized that this was the end of her youth. This was when she became an adult. This was the end of her carefree days. She could feel the tears well up. She looked at her father and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I just miss Joyce. She was really great."

He nodded, he did understand this. He remembered when his own mother had been killed. He hadn't cried, oh, no. Of course not. But it had affected him. He missed her. He still did. And he had hunted down and killed those responsible for her death. "I understand, baby. I'm glad you had someone. Someone you could talk to."

She nodded. "Yeah, she was great. For girl stuff. For the witchy stuff, I really couldn't talk to anybody. It upset Xander and it made Buffy nervous. And, Giles... well, he hadn't wanted me to get involved in it. He even hid his books on it. But, I... I found them. I just ate all that stuff up."

Tempus nodded and smiled. How could anyone doubt that she was a demon? She knew of power she could have and she sought it out. She'd even been underhanded in seeking it out. Excellent. Everything was very encouraging. This soul wouldn't be as big a problem as he had thought. "I understand. It's knowledge. I've always been like that. If there was something I wanted to learn... computers, cars, whatever... I just ate up all the information I could get my hands on. I'm sure witchcraft was probably the same for you."

Willow's eyes opened wide at that. He understood! 'Cause that was exactly what it had been like for her. She'd always just eaten up knowledge. It had been her way to escape from her limited and boring world. And, it was the one thing her parents didn't discourage. And that's what witchcraft had been at first. Just more knowledge to learn. She hadn't known until later that it was a living thing. It grew and grew inside her until it frightened and seduced her. "I'm so glad you understand. I thought you'd be horrified and angry and.. and..."

Tempus gathered her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Hush, baby, hush. Of course, I'm not. It's a skill, sweetie. Just something to be learned. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing."

She calmed in his arms. Her daddy. Her daddy's arms. And he loved her, and understood her. She didn't even really have to explain things, he just understood them. If she'd taken time to think, she'd have realized that this was odd. She would've been suspicious. However, she just soaked up the love. It'd been too long since she felt this kind of love from someone. Completely without judgment. Xander was the closest, really. But even he still judged her. Everyone did. She looked up into his eyes. "Can I... Can I call you Daddy?"

She felt him chuckle from beneath her. She smiled happily and burrowed further into his arms. That was a yes! She closed her eyes and, for the first time in many days, had a dreamless sleep. He tightened his arms around her and held on. Yes, she could call him daddy. Soon, he thought, very soon, his daughter would learn of her heritage.


	3. Chapter 3 Destiny

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of Charmed, Buffy – the Vampire Slayer, and Angel do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them.

**Summary:**

AU Crossover between the Buffy and Charmed universes. The Source is getting testy, and Willow has an argument with Giles and the gang.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me between updates. Please read and review.

**Chapter Three: Destiny**

Part One

The Source was in a very bad mood, and the entire Underworld knew it. The smart (and fast) demons were staying out of his way. It was all the fault of those infuriating Charmed Ones. If Phoebe had only stuck with him, she'd be evil and the Power of Three would be broken forever! He roared in anger and threw a globe of fire at the wall. It exploded, breaking open a hole in the stone wall.

_**Throwing a temper tantrum won't solve your problem.**_

"Shut up." He growled. He'd been stuck with Cole's lovesick soul for too long. It was beginning to drive him mad. _Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe. Can't you think of anything else?_

The Source stiffened as he heard and felt Cole chuckle in his head. _Damn! Will I never be free of this burden? _

_**Nope, sorry, you're stuck with me.**_

_Well, at least I'm free of that harpy of yours, Phoebe. The Power of Three may still be an issue, but at least I don't have to deal with her and her sisters down here. I can focus on ruling my kingdom again._

_**That's right, you do that. I'll just think about how to protect Phoebe, and maybe get back to her. I'll never stop fighting you, you know. **_

The Source bit back a scream and stormed into his audience chamber. He slowed as he saw a demon kneeling. The demon didn't move or retreat, as most would, considering the Source's temper at this time. He looked closer. Tempus. Now, what brings him here? He had always been the most solitary of demons. For him to enter the Source's chamber meant something significant had occurred.

"Tempus."

"My liege." Tempus responded promptly, and kissed the hand the Source offered. Tempus waited until his liege lord had seated himself, and then arose silently and slowly to his feet.

"And what brings you to our throne room?"

**_Our? _**Cole chuckled in the Source's head. **_Interesting choice of words._**

_Do be quiet, Cole. I have things to do._ The Source snapped back at him.

Tempus looked enquiringly at the Source. He seemed to be at odds with himself. He had better take care or an enterprising young turk of a demon may take advantage one day while he is occupied. Ever since the Source was reborn in the half-demon Balthazor's body... Well, really the human Cole's body, that had made things even worse. At any rate, things were less certain now. If, of course, they ever had been.

"My liege, I have news." He began. He wasn't sure of the Source's reaction to his news. However, perhaps, the human half would be interested.

"Indeed?" The Source responded, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I have discovered that I have a child."

_**Now, this is interesting. And, I thought it was going to be another typicallypredictableday in the Underworld.**_

_Cole, _the Source reprimanded. _However, you are right. I wasn't expecting this. I wonder who-- _"And who, Tempus, is the mother of this child?"

"She is dead, my liege. It seems a witch that I had lain with over 20 years ago had conceived a child. She died in childbirth and my daughter was given to another family to raise."

"On the surface? There is a half-breed demon witch on the surface? By the Great Mother! What do you know of her? Is she aware of her powers?"

_**Very interesting. Tempus has a daughter. She could be using her powers for good. I imagine her mother was a white witch.**_

The Source growled and ground his teeth. Tempus narrowed his eyes and continued. "That is how I discovered her. She apparently has been practicing witchcraft since her fifteenth year. She discovered the Dark Arts when she stole some books belonging to a Watcher."

The Source narrowed his eyes at the word Watcher. He felt Cole's interest as well. This could be useful. At least the soul isn't moaning about his lost witch now. "A Watcher, you say?"

"Yes, she grew up in Sunnydale on top of a Hellmouth. She, well, she went to school with the Slayer. She helped her."

"What!" The Source roared. _Hellfire! A demon fighting on the same side as a Slayer? It was unbearable!_

_**Well, well, well. Yes, very interesting. With that kind of history, she'll be lost to us.**_

_Us, Cole? And here I thought you wanted nothing to do with US anymore._ Cole was silent to this. _Well at least I shut him up for once. _"Now, Tempus, I'm sure this situation is salvageable. Otherwise, you know, we will have no choice but to destroy her."

"My liege, I beg your forbearance. I have a plan. My daughter has recently tapped into her darker powers. You may have felt it. She killed a boy in answer to the sacred feelings of rage and vengeance. Then, she dried to drain the earth of its life force as a final paean to her feelings of vengeance. It was beautiful, my liege."

_This is more like it._

_**It just shows she can tap the powers when upset and emotional. Will she be able to kill those she has no feelings for? Anyone can kill the guilty. Killing the innocent is hard.**_

_Deep, Cole, very deep. _"Tempus, this girl sounds as if she has potential. Did she kill the Slayer?"

"No, my liege, another friend of hers talked her out of her rage. However, her friends fear her now. They wish to reign in this glorious power. I don't know what they plan to do, but I have my own plans."

"And those are?"

"I plan to convince her to join her father. She is being told by her friends that she has done wrong, that she has committed a wicked crime. They are playing to her sense of guilt. However, I will be the one to show her her inheritance, her destiny. She will grasp onto this as a drowning man grasps to a piece of driftwood in the ocean. Then, she will join us in the Underworld where she will be taught our ways and ascend to her true destiny."

"Excellent, Tempus, excellent. I expect great things."

_**Somehow, I don't think it'll be that easy.**_

Part Two

Willow was miserable. Her father – oh, how good that sounds – had left and brought her back to the Magic Box. He said he knew that it would take time for her to adjust. But, actually, it hadn't. She'd already become attached to him. He was her father – her father! - and she wanted to be with him.

Additionally, he had understood about the witchiness. He wasn't blaming her. He didn't want to punish her. Yet, she was back here with the people that did. She looked around the room. Xander looked uncomfortable, Buffy and Dawn were looking defensive, and Giles, well, Giles just looked disappointed and concerned. Very concerned, downright worried.

Oooh! It was just so frustrating. She'd just met her father, and now she was sure that Giles was going to send her away – for her own good, of course. She seethed at the injustice of it all. Hadn't Xander and Buffy and even Giles made mistakes? Hadn't they been responsible for death and destruction? Well, maybe not as much, but still... They should be sympathetic, not judgmental.

"Now, Willow, I realize that you've had a big adjustment today. Finding a father at this stage of life can be very... well, very..."

"Dramatic and emotional." Buffy filled in.

"However, we need to still deal with the matter of your magicks, Willow. We..."

"Don't you mean **I** need to deal? I really don't think any of you plan on serving time with me." Willow spat out.

"Now, Willow." Buffy cut in. "We're only trying to help. You went too fa--"

"Now, Buffy, you stop right there. What would've happened if it was Angel? What would you have done if someone staked him right in your arms? Would it have mattered if the person was mortal or not? You put Faith in a coma for just such an offense if I remember. And, we all let that slide."

"Will, that was com--"

"Different? How? Because I used magic and you just beat the crap out of her? Because you're the Slayer? I was hurting, I was upset. I did what I felt was right! I didn't mean to, it got out of hand. And all I want now is my friends to understand, to--"

"We do. We do, Willow." He paused as he saw Willow glaring at him. This wasn't going well, this wasn't going well at all. Yet they really did need to get her to agree. She needed to learn some discipline, some control. "I just want you to be trained properly, Willow. To learn control and discipline over your powers. I don't want to punish you, really, I don't. I can't punish you anymore than you already have been. I realize that you're eaten up by what you've done."

Willow took a deep breath and stepped back, away from her friends. The truth was she was sorry. Sorry for attacking Giles, and Buffy and Dawn, and yes, even Anya. But she wasn't sorry for what had happened to Warren. No, if she was truthful to herself, she wasn't sorry at all for him. She looked at her friends and tried to analyze the situation. Buffy was thinking, perhaps planning tactics as Buffy always did. Dawn was upset and wouldn't look her in the eyes. She turned to Xander, who was smiling weakly at her. Then, of course, there was Giles. He was the real issue. He was planning, and thinking of what they could do with her.

It was just all so painful. She wanted... hell, she wanted her father. She didn't want to have to deal with this. Not now. Not ever. She'd come out of it. Surely that was enough. "Giles, you could teach me. I don't need to leave. I can stay here. I can--"

"No, Willow, I don't think I can. I've already failed you once. I don't want to fail you a second time. I want to send you to a coven. They are better prepared, better trained." He reached out for her.

"NO!" Willow exploded and jumped back from him. "I won't! I won't go! I've just met my father, I can't just leave and not tell him where I've gone. I can handle this. It was only that bad because of Tara dying. It'll be better now. It will!"

"Willow!" She jumped as she heard three voices crying out at her from separate directions. Giles, Xander, and Buffy were all closing in on her. She heard Buffy's voice above the others. "Willow, it'll be alright. We can talk to your father. We can tell him you're... indisposed. But, you have to do this. It's for your own good. You have to go."

Buffy took another step towards her, but that's as far as she got. She gasped, and barely had the time to register the sound of Xander's and Giles' own gasps, when a crackle of electricity formed between Willow's open fingertips. The electricity knitted itself into the shape of a ball, and, the next thing she knew, it was launched right at her. She jumped into the air, and the ball struck the countertop where the cash register had sat. They all jumped backwards at the explosion which blasted the counter into splinters.

_Oh, hell!_ Willow thought to herself. _What have I done? How did I do it?_ "Buffy, I... I..." _What can I say? Oh, damn, I wish I knew where my father was! _And, then, the entire room blurred away. She vaguely heard her old friends crying out in vain. When her vision cleared, she was somewhere else. She looked up, to the left and right, and down. She was in a cave, a very warm cave, it was lit by torches.

In front of her, there was a large chair, a throne really. Seated on it was a tall, handsome man with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He really was one of the most gorgeous men she'd ever seen. He was filled with power, dark, black power. She could feel it. It called to her. She knew who this man was instinctively, she wasn't sure how. He was her King. And she had come to-- "Hell."

"Exactly." The man on the throne replied smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Hell

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of Charmed, Buffy – the Vampire Slayer, and Angel do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them.

**Summary:**

AU Crossover between the Buffy and Charmed universes. Willow disappears from the Magic Box and now finds herself in Hell. Buffy and the Gang are confused to find her gone.

**Chapter Four – Welcome to Hell**

Part One

"Hell." Willow spat out in confusion.

"Exactly." The man answered.

Willow froze. _Where the hell am I? One minute I'm arguing with Giles and the gang, the next minute I seem to have taken a trip over the rainbow! Damn! _She looked to the man who had spoken. He was sitting casually in a large and very black chair. The way he sat in it made her think of a throne. However, his gaze at her was most certainly NOT casual. She felt as if she was being examined like an insect or... _No, that's not quite right. It's more like I'm a prize bull or thoroughbred horse. Something that belongs to him that he's evaluating. _She returned his gaze fiercely. She bristled at the sense of ownership he seemed to be bestowing on her. She didn't belong to anyone.

He was tall. His long legs were crossed at the ankles. Dressed all in black with a scarlet shirt, he appeared to be the Devil himself. He was smiling at her. It was a very engaging smile. Yet, very frightening too. _Damn! He's smiling at me just Angelus used to – when he was in one of his moods. When he was hatching a plan. _Now, Willow did show her fear. She shuddered and backed up involuntarily. Angelus was one of the few evil creatures she was afraid of. She took another step backwards and bumped into something. Spinning around, she found herself face-to-face with her father.

Tempus smiled. However, inside, he was disturbed. He hadn't meant for her to be exposed to her heritage quite so soon. _Still, she did shimmer. And, to me! Me! _The thought of her shimmering straight to him, and even before he told her what she was. Well, it thrilled him. He smiled down at his daughter and reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. She jerked back as if stung. "Willow. Welcome. I'm so pleased that you figured it out on your own."

Willow paled and stepped away from her father. _Just what was going on here? Where am I? _"What. Am. I. Doing. Here? And where is here? And, who are you?"

Tempus had opened his mouth to reply when he heard a chuckle coming from the Source. He froze. He always hated it when the Source became amused. He felt that an amused Source was far more dangerous and unpredictable that an annoyed Source. He turned to the Source and bowed. His daughter spun to face him and glared. Tempus froze. Was she challenging the Source? He had just found his child and he certainly didn't want to lose her at this point to the Source's formidable temper. He was certainly shocked. Didn't she feel it? Couldn't she sense the Glory?

Willow was also very confused. She felt as if the entire world had turned upside down and inside out. Her father – was he her father? Or was he something else? It brought up feelings of that demon Moloch – Malcolm, as she knew him – all over again. And just how had he brought her here? And just where was here? Looking at the man in front of her, she glared. Stepping towards him, she felt the dark power stir within her. It flared and she felt it take over. She coasted the power surge and confronted the man in front of her.

The Source raised his eyebrow as he saw Tempus' child transform in front of him. She was glorious! Her auburn hair and green eyes transformed into a midnight black, glistening with the power within. Streaks were evident in the veins on her arms and face, pulsing with the dark magicks within.

Cole shivered as he looked at the girl. She was incredible and the Source was quite aroused by her. What was really strange was that she didn't seem to react to the Source's Glory at all. As a demon, she should be able to sense wherever the Source was. But she didn't. _Curious._ The Source's attraction to her could be used. _It should distract him from Phoebe and the girls. Excellent. _

"Damn it! I'm serious!" Willow exploded. "How did I get here? Where is here? What's going on?"

The Source's eyes glinted with amusement and admiration at the fury in the girl before him. He could feel her power bristling just under her surface. She was much more powerful than her father. Perhaps, a combination of the demon and the witch. Demons had been breeding with witches for millennia for just such a result in vain. Yet, here she was – Fate was surely a capricious mistress. He turned to Tempus who was shuffling nervously. _Amusing, isn't it? _He heard Cole ask. _I'm not sure who Tempus is more intimidated by – her or you. _The Source grinned in agreement. Sometimes Cole was very perceptive. He stood and reached out a hand to the girl.

Willow's eyes narrowed as the man rose. He moved a lot like Angel – or Angelus, really. Smooth and fluid, like a cat. And probably ten times as deadly. He also reminded her of a snake or a spider, toying with its prey. The man made a motion with one hand and a chair appeared next to the chair he'd risen from. Her eyes darted from the chair to him and back again. He smiled and took her hand, escorting her to the chair. She shrugged, letting go of the tension that had built to lethal levels. No sense going all Darth Vader just yet.

The Source raised an eyebrow as he watched the dark tension leave her as she took her seat. Her hair returned to the remarkable copper tresses she'd had before, and the dark veins disappeared as well. _Hmmmm... that definitely merited investigation. _"I am the Source and you are in my kingdom, the Underworld. As for HOW you got here, well, that was YOUR doing not ours."

"Mine!" Willow erupted, her eyes darting from her "father" to this Source and back again.

In the darkness, at the edge of the room, another pair of eyes was watching the scene play out. This, this was something she had not foreseen. She would have to keep an eye on this new arrival, and perhaps dispose of her if she proved to be a hindrance to her plan. She had planned for years, she would not have it jeopardized by one half-breed.

Part Two

"What the hell?" Xander screamed, spinning around. Where the hell had Willow gone? They had been arguing and then – poof! - she was gone. Except it wasn't so much a poof as a-- a-- well, hell! He didn't know. He looked to Giles who, unfortunately, looked just as confused as they were. "Giles, please tell me you know what happened. Was that a spell?"

Giles rarely found himself at a loss for words but this was definitely one of those times. He knew exactly what Willow had done – she had shimmered. But it was all too confusing. She had never shown any signs of this. Witchcraft, yes. She had always shown a great natural talent in that area. But that was completely different. Shimmering was a demonic talent. Even if he hadn't been able to perceive it, Buffy should have. As the Slayer, she should have known. He looked at Buffy who looked just as flummoxed as everyone else. She was in battle mode, standing over a weeping Dawn. So much had happened to poor Dawn in the last few years. In many ways, Willow was just as much a mother figure to Dawn as Buffy. More so, in some ways. He looked into Buffy's nearly frantic eyes and cleared his throat. "Buffy, this is hard for me to ask, but--"

"Giles!" She screamed. "Just spit it out, okay? If you know what's possessed her or whatever, you got to let us know!"

"I don't think she is, Buffy. Possessed, I mean. Buffy, at any time, since you've known Willow have you felt that she was different – supernatural?"

"Huh?" Buffy snorted. "Of course not! What do you mean _different_? You mean like I feel when a vamp's near?"

"Yes, except more like you feel when a demon is near."

"So you think she's been infected or something by a demon?" Xander interjected, a panicked tone to his voice.

Giles shook his head mournfully. This was going to be especially difficult for Xander. He'd known Willow since they were very small. How would he take this. "No, Xander, not infected or possessed. I think she was born this way. I think her mother was probably a witch, a human, and that her father – this Tempus that we've met – was a demon. That's how she was able to shimmer out of here." He saw the perplexed looks as he made his last statement. "Shimmering is a form of teleportation, it's how Earth demons travel."

"But why now?" Nearly everyone jumped at Dawn's question. They'd almost forgotten she was here, she'd been so quiet. She chuckled. "Sorry, guys. I just mean if she had this demon buried inside her – why did it wait so long? Here she was, on top of a hellmouth, being attacked by vamps and demons and stuff regularly. You'd think it'd have been an issue before now. Right?"

"Indeed. Quite right, Dawn. That is the part that flummoxes me."

"Flummox? Sheesh, Giles!" Xander snorted. _They're right, though. Why now? Why not at puberty? Why not when the Hellmouth opened? Why--- _"Wait a minute!"

His friends jumped and glared at him. Buffy snarled at him. "Xander! I realize you're upset, but you could you just start acting your age!"

"Whoa!" Xander recoiled. "Where'd that come from? I'm not the only one with issues in this room. As a matter of fact--"

"Children, children. Calm down. We're all overwrought. Now Xander did you have something more substantial to add?"

"Huh?" As always, Giles could throw a splash of cold water in a room just by speaking. "Um, yeah. I do. It's just that I was asking myself why did she shimmer now? The only thing I could think of is that it was triggered by something. Maybe it was triggered by Dark Willow coming to the surface. I mean, not every witch has that kind of power, right?"

BANG! Giles slammed his fist down on the table, causing the others to jump yet again. "Of course! Of course that's it! Why didn't see that for myself? That would explain everything. She had been raised as a mortal, a human. It probably had to take a significant life-changing event to cause the demon to emerge. Excellent, Xander!"

"But," Buffy began hesitantly. "She's not an evil demon, right?"

"Well, that's a little more problematical. She's half witch, and half-demon. That would mean that she has a soul due to the human influence of her mother. However, the demonic part of her cannot be dismissed lightly. Half-breeds are not uncommon to the Underworld – Hell, if you will. If they're raised down below, the human side is suppressed. So, I imagine since she was raised up here the demon was suppressed. All creatures have a need to belong."

Dawn mulled that over. That sort of made sense. Like the ugly duckling, a swan raised as a duck. Or like in Babe, where the pig that had been raised by sheepdogs. "She's still Willow, right? She's still our friend. So that means we have to get her away from Daddy dearest."

"Well, yes, that's one outlook. But we still have to deal with the fact that the demon has been awoken. I don't think he'll go quietly." Giles sighed. Willow had burrowed in his heart long ago. He didn't think he'd have the strength to do what might be necessary.

"Got to find her first." Xander interjected downheartedly.

"Yes." Giles agreed. "I think we may have to go to San Francisco."

"How do you know she went there?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"Oh, I don't think she did. But, I do think a visit to the Charmed Ones is in order. I think we really need their help now."


	5. Chapter 5 The Queen Has The Blues

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of Charmed, Buffy – the Vampire Slayer, and Angel do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them.

**Summary:**

AU Crossover between the Buffy and Charmed universes. Phoebe is feeling depressed at her separation from her demonic husband. Piper and Leo get a visit from the Scooby Gang (minus Willow).

**Chapter Five – The Queen Has The Blues**

The Queen of the Underworld and the mother-to-be of the heir to the Source of All Evil had the blues. Not a good thing for a witch pregnant with a powerful upper-level demon to have. She had a tendency to lash out these days at the least provocation. She'd disintegrated her celestial brother-in-law twice in the last week. Leo had shown remarkable restraint and had decided to stay out of Phoebe's way for the time being. She groaned out loud. It was all so frustrating. She knew what the family was thinking. She didn't have to have magical powers to figure that out. She was carrying a demon – the Source's child and heir! Why Leo and Piper hadn't kicked her out or given her an ultimatum to kill the child was beyond her!

"What am I going to do?" She wailed to the sky. She put her face in her hands and started to bawl... again. She knew that new mothers were supposed to be hormonal... but really! She alternated between tears and rages lately and not much else. Being separated from Cole didn't help things. She really missed him. _Damn! _She yelled in frustration and anger as a flame ball materialized in her hand. She threw it against the wall to get rid of it. It landed in the large steel basin with a hiss of steam. She smiled grimly as she remembered Leo placing it there. He'd placed it there so she didn't burn them all out of house and home. _Which I probably will do eventually! What am I going to do? I can't be with Cole, but I sure as Hell aren't doing so well without him! _She looked up sharply as flames appeared in the middle of her room. _Great. Just what I need. Him._

Cole, the Source of All Evil, Phoebe's estranged husband, and the focus of her current thoughts materialized in front of her. Dressed all in black, he looked as sexy as ever. He smiled at her tenderly and came over to the bed and sat next to her. _You'd never think that my sisters had tried to kill him the other day. He doesn't look like it even fazed him. _Looking up into his cool blue eyes, she smiled back and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in the comforting warmth of his chest and let loose with full-blown cry. His arms wrapped tightly around her and lifted her onto his lap. _This is where I belong. I know it can't work... it shouldn't work... why can't it? Love is blind, right? But it's not wrong! But he's our enemy... by being his Queen I'm evil, right? And that's wrong! _

"Baby, calm down." Cole crooned as he held his wife. He hated seeing her cry. So, did the Source, for that matter – but for completely different reasons. For Cole, he just couldn't stand watching the woman he loved like this. The Source, however, found tears to be a nauseating and disgusting behavior. Of course, demons just didn't cry. It was a weakness as far as he was concerned. Of course, he, like Cole, realized that not only was Phoebe not a demon, but she was pregnant. Hormones could be blamed for a lot of extraneous behavior. He looked up sharply as he heard the door crack open. His eyes narrowed as he saw his brother-in-law's head poke in. "It's okay, Leo. I think she just needed a good cry. Don't worry I'm not here to kill anyone."

Leo swallowed heavily and looked dubiously at Cole – the Source of All Evil! He shuddered when he realized just what was lurking under his former friend's skin. Cole chuckled at watching the emotions play on Leo's all too easily read face. _Damn! This boy should never play poker. _"Leo! I'm just her for Phoebe, I won't attack you or the girls... without cause." Leo nodded nervously and backed out of the bedroom.

Leo closed the door quietly. _Well, I sure hope we don't give him any cause. _Shaking his head in despair and disbelief, he headed down the stairs to break the news to his wife. As he entered the living room, he saw his wife and Paige heads bent over the potion ingredients spread out on the table in front of them. They had been working on a potion to strip the demon out of Phoebe's unborn child. It had been a hard decision. Phoebe had rightly thought that Piper and Paige wanted the child dead. They had both originally started to figure out a way to kill the child. Leo, however, much to the dismay of his celestial superiors, had talked them out of that. He knew it was a mistake. A deathly mistake.

Piper looked up at her husband as he returned to the room. _Well, at least, he seems to be in one piece this time. Maybe Phoebe didn't lose her control this time. _"Well, it looks like you came out of Phoebe's in one piece. How is she?"

"Um... fine. Her... um... husband is with her." Leo nervously replied, taking an intense interest with his feet.

Paige opened her mouth to scream as Leo rushed forward and covered his mouth with his hand. "Shush! Cole said he wouldn't attack you _without cause_! So, please, don't give him one!"

Paige collapsed back in her chair. This was just too much! The last two years of her life had been one revelation after another. Finding a new family, discovering you were a witch, and realizing you were on the Most Wanted Poster at the Underworld's Post Office. All too crazy! But, then, having one brother-in-law an angel and the other the King of Hell... well, it was just too much. She really needed counseling. _That's what I should do! Go back to school and get a MCSW... then, I can specialize in providing counseling to witches! _She chuckled, shaking her head. She looked back to Piper and Leo. Piper just looked tired and exhausted. She was so pale. It was much worse on her than Paige. She'd lost one sister, she didn't want to lose the other. _If only Phoebe would've helped us kill the Source when we had the chance!_

Piper sighed heavily and wiped her hands over her face. Looking down at the potion ingredients on the table before her, she shuddered at the thought of what her infernal brother-in-law would do if he caught them at this. "I don't know what we're going to do about this whole mess, Paige. But right now I think we should clean up this mess before anything really bad happens."

Paige started at this and jumped up to help Piper. "What will we do? I mean, it's hard enough to fight demons... but how do you fight true love?"

True love was also on the minds of the couple upstairs. Phoebe's emotions had moved from tears to passion. She was kissing her husband passionately. She wasn't thinking about the impossibility of their future anymore. All she knew was that she loved this man... demon... as she never loved another. It surely couldn't be wrong. Cole deepened the kiss and pressed her back into the bed. Groaning with desire, he moved his arms down her body, testing her response. This was where he belonged. When he was in Phoebe's arms, the Source was buried deep within him and was as near to being gone as he could be. Phoebe moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling her closer. She felt the hard evidence of his arousal pushing against her thigh, and she felt an electric shock shudder through her with the power of their desire. Cole reached down to pull up her oversized sweatshirt and she stiffened. Choking back a sob, she pushed back against him and skittered backwards to the wall. "I-I'm sorry... I-I can't."

Cole jerked upwards to a sitting position, growling and snarling at his wife. _Damn her! Doesn't she realize how hard this is for me?_ He moved towards her, his lip curling angrily. He raised an arm to strike her. Phoebe gasped at him and flinched as she prepared for the strike. _This must be what it's like for abused women... still loving them, yet being hurt. _All of a sudden, the tension in Cole relaxed and he dropped his arm. He lifted it again and reached for her cheek. He cursed inwardly at himself at the flinching of his love. _How can we have let it come to this? _"Damn it, Phoebe! What are we going to do?"

Phoebe looked up at him and smiled weakly. He was still in there, her Cole. That's why this was so hard. If he had turned or changed, then she could have turned her back on him, no looking back. But he was still there. The man she loved. Demon or Source... regardless, she would always love him. "I don't know, Cole. But I do know I need time to figure things out. I can't live in the Underworld."

Cole, or the Source rather, snorted. "Yeah, I know... your sisters."

"No!" Phoebe objected. "Well, at least not completely. They are an issue for me. They're my sisters and I love them. No, it's mainly the baby. I feel it's safer for the baby here... on the surface."

He raised an eyebrow at this. "Phoebe, no one would dare harm the Queen or the Heir. I promise you that. Anyone that tried would not only forfeit their life, but would die a painful and slow death."

She smiled grimly, her eyes dancing with that sparkle of amusement, a light he had not seen in a very long time. Chuckling, she nodded at him. "I know, darling, I know. And, I do trust you to protect our child. No, what I'm really worried about is the Seer. I don't trust her. She has her own agenda, and I don't believe that her agenda is in our best interests. I---"

"Phoebe, have you had a vision? Have you seen the Seer acting against us? Or hurting our child?" Cole interrupted tensely. He grasped her hands between his own, bring them up to his mouth in a tender gesture.

She smiled as she relished in the feel of his mouth upon her skin. How could she ever give this up? But she would have to, at least for the moment, she must put her child... their child... first above all. Including her sisters if it came to that! "No, I haven't had a vision. Just good old normal female intuition... I don't know how you can trust her. Or maybe the Source part of you makes you less perceptive. Sometimes I think the old Cole was much more clever than this new version."

She grinned wickedly as she felt the hands tighten on her, and saw the flames flash in his eyes. She really did have a lot of fun teasing the Source. She knew that Cole enjoyed those moments. Ever since she found out what had really happened to Cole, she had been learning just how far she could push the Source. The flames flickered and died and he moved his hands down to the swelling of her abdomen. "And, what my darling, are your feelings of my... the Source... being the father of your child?"

She grimaced and pushed his hands away. "How do we know just how much of the Source and just how much of Cole is in this child? Even you... the almighty Source of All Evil... don't know for sure that there is anything of you in this child!"

"The Seer..." he began.

Phoebe laughed out loud. "The Seer! That's rich! I wouldn't believe anything that old bat had to say. She only tells you what she wants you to hear! Hell and damnation! You're the Supreme Ruler of the Underworld, use some..."

Their argument stopped suddenly as a doorbell sounded out. _Who on Earth? _Phoebe thought. That's all she needed! More helpful advice. She looked at her husband and smiled. He, too, seemed just as out of sorts at the sound of the doorbell.

Piper, Paige, and Leo nervously watched the trio enter their living room and sit down. They'd heard of the Slayer, of course. Who hadn't? But to actually meet one? Looking at her, Piper reflected that she hardly looked like someone who could single-handedly take on demons and vampires – without even the benefit of magic. She looked more like a cheerleader or a soap opera actress. She had been accompanied by her Watcher and a young man who looked very nervous.

"Well, if she's the Slayer, maybe she can kill Cole for us!" Paige suddenly burst out.

Leo cringed at Paige's lack of tact. "I think she came here for a different reason, Paige. Why did you come?"

Buffy smiled. She wondered just who this Cole was that the young witch wanted killed. No matter, Giles seemed to think that these people could help them find Willow. She looked to Giles to start.

Giles looked at the three opposite and hoped that they wouldn't take his request amiss. "Well, actually, it's about this... Cole... that we came about. Or rather the Source. We were wondering if you could arrange a meeting with him... or failing that, with the Queen."

"What!" Piper squeaked out. "Why would you actually want to talk to the Source? He's not the friendliest of people. You irritate him, you could get fried."

"Hey!" The nervous man interrupted for the first time. "I'll take that risk if it means getting Willow back!"

An uneasy silence fell over the room. They all looked at one another nervously. Piper knew these others fought evil just as she did. However, they didn't really understand what they were asking for. She was sure of that. But had Cole... the Source... abducted this Willow? She opened her mouth to speak.

"I've hardly kidnapped Willow." A cold voice slashed through the tension. Piper turned and groaned out loud. _Damn his timing! _She sneered as he smiled pleasantly down from the landing. She felt the simultaneous feelings of a cold fist 'round her heart and a kick to her stomach as she looked to Cole's side. There was Phoebe, smiling down at them, her arm entwined through her husband's. "Willow came to me. After all, she is one of my subjects."


	6. Chapter 6 Three Visions

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of Charmed, Buffy – the Vampire Slayer, and Angel do not belong to me. (If only. Imagine what I could do with Angel or Cole if I did!)

**Summary:**

AU Crossover story between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Three peeks into the future courtesy of Willow, Phoebe, and the Seer.

**Author's Note:**

A special note. This story has evolved beyond my control and is now headed in a different direction than I had ever previously planned. As such, it will now be titled "The Passion of 3"

**Chapter Six: Three Visions**

Willow

My eyes are closed. I moan ecstatically as I feel the feather soft lips work their way down my abdomen. Tara. It had to be. But she had been killed, hadn't she? I grab the head as it focused on my throbbing arousal. Short hair. Curly, too. Huh? It's not Tara. I open my eyes and bring the head up to face me. I'm faced with a beautiful, curvaceous brunette. Who is this? The woman had a sultry and mischievous glint in her eyes as she smiled sexily at me. Well, who the hell cares? I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her passionately...

A sharp jolt hits me, and the scene shifts and swirls about me. Huh? Is this a dream? What's happening? Is this what happens when you get drunk on demon beer? I knew I shouldn't have accepted that drink from my father. The new room comes into focus. I'm in some kind of formal chamber. There are no windows and the room is packed on three sides with spectators. They're all dressed in black with robes. I must be still in the Underworld. I look to my left and there is the Source, smiling happily down at me. Looking down, I see my hands are held within his and another set of hands is on top of those. Looking to my right, I see the beauty from my previous vision. She's looking at me and the Source with undisguised love in her eyes. Does this mean she's a demon if she's here? Do demons love? I look back at the Source and he, too, is looking with love at the two of us. As I swing back to the beauty, I see she's wearing a small crown or tiara. My hands are being pulled downwards. I look down and there is a large tome on a table and our hands are being placed on it. It's huge and obviously very old. I can feel the power emanating from it. It's a grimoire! Looking up, I see an older man in a hood... he is speaking in some unknown dialect... some kind of ritual. I gasp as I feel cold steel on the inside of my wrist. I tense as I prepare to pull my wrist away...

Ugh! Not again! The room shifts and swirls once more. I'm beginning to feel like Dorothy of Oz. Maybe if I click my heels. There's no place like the Hellmouth... There's no place like the Hellmouth... There's no place... AAAAARRRGH! Oh! This is much worse. Such pain. It feels like I'm being torn apart. My eyes are squeezed tight. I can hear the Source telling me it's almost over. Everything will be alright soon, darling. Darling? I'm the Source's darling? AAAAARRRGH! Another pain! It's like cramps but a hundred times worse. What the hell is happening to me? The pain subsides for a moment and I open my eyes tentatively. Looking down my body, I can see the problem. I'm pregnant! The pains are labor contractions! The Source is holding my hand and the beauty is at my feet encouraging me to push. Okay, if this is the future, I'm definitely checking into demon birth control pills... Besides, if they're all powerful, don't they have epidurals! I open my mouth to curse at the Source, and AAAAARRRGH! I push and push and push... and AAAAHHHH! The thing is out... thank the Goddess! I look down at the beauty who is cleaning the creature up. She wraps it in red satin... satin? ... and hands it to me. The Source peers in with an insane joy on his face. I look down at the orange bundle in my arms...

Oh, good! I am SO glad we're moving on. Maybe we can go somewhere nice this time. Maybe a vision of a weekend in Venice with Angelina Jolie. Or another interlude with that brunette babe. That was nice... better than nice. My vision blurs as the atmosphere swirls and hazes around me. I pick up a smell, a smell of burning. The acrid smell burns and my stomach turns as I detect the unmistakable smell of burning flesh. Now I can hear some sounds too. I hear screaming and crying and some metallic noises. Swords! My surroundings finally clear. Well, the good news is I'm on the surface. Definitely, not the Underworld. The bad news is it's not the surface world I left. I'm in LA... right in front of the Hyperion Hotel. The entire city is either in ruins or in flames. Somehow, the Hyperion has survived. It's like a beacon in the middle of the city. There's a spooky orange glow coming from the downtown sector. Shielding my eyes, I see a large fount of flames bursting into the sky. It's as if a crack to hell has opened underneath the city. No, not hell, that's molten lava! I think I saw this movie. Well, where's Tommy Lee Jones when you need him?

All of a sudden I hear a familiar voice to my left. Xander! But he's not the Xander I remember. He's much older, his hair is steel gray with white at his temples. He has a trim mustache and is wearing glasses. I gasp as he see that he is missing an eye and one of his forearms. It is replaced with a steel claw, not at all like any prosthetic I have ever seen. It looked a lot like that Glove of Myhnegon. But, that had been destroyed. She sure hoped it was nothing like that. An evil Xander I don't want to see! I may be part demon and all, but Xander was all human... However, he was really good at making dumb decisions. He was brandishing a battle-axe in the still human left hand. (Since when did Xander become left-handed?) This dream was getting more and more confusing. That is the last time I drink demon beer! It's bad enough when I drink too much human beer... this is ridiculous!

She looked up sharply as she hear Xander yelling at someone. "Plunge and move on! Plunge and move on!" Now where have I heard that before? Of course! Giles! He was always saying things like that to Buffy when he was training her back in high school. I turn to my right to see who he was berating. By the Goddess! I nearly fall down in shock. There fighting several Mohra demons was a young woman, about 18 or 20 years of age. She was tall and statuesque with a coppery orange complexion. There were tattoos ringing her neck and wrists. She was wearing a tunic of armor and knee-high armored boots. Her hair was the same color as mine, plaited down her back with leather tie backs. She wore a silver coronet inset with ruby crystals. Her face reminded me of myself in high school; however, her eyes were a cold blue color. Dear Goddess! Those are the Source's eyes! She's my daughter! I watched her dispatch first one demon, then two, then three and... Hell, she would give Buffy a run for...

"AAAAHHHH!" Willow screams as she sits bolt upright. Her head burning and pounding, she leapt from the bed she was sleeping in, lurching forward. She saw a small basin and vomited violently. "I will never drink again. I will never drink again. I will never drink again."

Phoebe

Noooooo! Damn! I'm having a vision! What did I touch? Oh, that's right. I was shaking that man's hand. The one that was worried about whoever this Willow was. Not that he should worry. She's a demon or something. At any rate, she's one of Cole's subjects. I tentatively look at my surroundings. At least this vision doesn't seem too violent. I'm in the Underworld, that's for sure. A small red-haired woman a little younger than me is in the room. Naked. I look down. So am I! The woman reaches out for me and begins to kiss me passionately. Oh, dear God! I curl my hands into her hair and pull her down on top of me. What the hell am I doing? I'm straight! I like men! But, she feels wonderful. She is running her hands tenderly over my swollen abdomen. Swollen? I look down nervously and notice that I seem to have swallowed a watermelon. Damn! I must be near term. I should be on the surface near a medical doctor! I don't want that damn Seer anywhere near me or my darling boy! I start to cry and she holds me telling me that she and Cole will never let anything happen to me. I feel a second pair of hands and turn to see Cole – also naked! - soothing and crooning to me...

The vision fades and a new one takes its place. I'm dressed and so are the woman and Cole. We are in the throne room. I am carrying something. I look down and there is a moving bundle in my arms. It's a boy! A demon boy! And healthy by the look of him. He looks like an infant version of Balthazor and perfect. I don't feel the revulsion I usually feel when looking at a demon. I feel love and joy and pride. I look over and the red-haired woman is heavily pregnant. Six or seven months. She is wearing a coronet with encrusted rubies. I look into a mirror on one wall. I see that I am wearing a long red satin dress – no, judging by the feel it's silk! - I have a tiara on my head, slightly more ornate than the other woman, but encrusted with the same ruby jewels. A priest – a dark priest – comes forward and takes my child. I acquiesce with a noble nod as he takes my boy. He is taken to the altar and the priest raises a dagger over him. My heart clutches and...

AAAAARRRGH! I would like to have seen the end of that! This is worse than when Leo goes channel surfing! Now where am I? I look around cautiously. I know I can't be hurt in these visions, but still... I hear some metallic sounds and head towards them. If someone gets hurt in the future I want to know... I gasp! Two children, a boy and girl, about eight to ten years of age are dueling with large swords. (Well, large for them.) Oh, no! It's my son and the other woman's child, I'm sure of it! The girl has the same red hair, but judging by her size, she'll be taller than her mother when she's full grown. (And a beauty, I'm sure.) The boy looks just like his father. The same ice-blue eyes and dark hair. The same look of confidence in himself. I see him poise for a killer blow, when the girl falls to the floor in a squatting position. She swings a leg out and fells her brother. She jumps on top of him, placing the point of her sword at his neck. NOOOOOOO! I scream, but no sound comes out of my mouth. Then I hear a familiar sound. Cole chuckling. He praises his daughter and lends a hand to help our son to his feet. I listen to him praise not just one, but both of them. They look up at him adoringly. He opens his arms and they run into his embrace. My heart swells with love and pride. What a wonderful father! Then it hits me! The Source would never act this way! I look intently in Cole's eyes and all I see is Cole! I start to cry with gratitude to whatever demon or god did this.

No! No! I want to stay here! I want to stay with my love and my son! However, the vision has other plans. The room shifts again. I am on the surface this time. Where? Hmmm... it almost looks like P3. The décor has changed, but the floor plan seems the same. The room is lit by the emergency lighting only, casting some eerie shadows throughout the place. I look up as the office door opens and out comes a young sandy-haired man. Leo? No, maybe Leo's son. He has a hard glint in his powder blue eyes. He is holding a small cloth bag... The crystals! He removes the crystals that we had used to entrap and destroy the Source – was it only a few months ago? It seems like an eternity. He begins to chant... I don't even recognize the language he is using. Is it white magic? Or dark? It must be white or wicca... If he's Leo's son he could hardly use dark magic, right? I can feel his power – he is much more powerful than his mother or the rest of us. A cold wind begins to whip through the club, blowing chairs and glasses around the room. The wind coalesces and someone appears in the web the crystals have created. The girl! Cole and the other woman's daughter! My heart contracts at how Cole will feel and what he will do when this adored child is killed. But, Leo's son reaches into the web and grabs the girl. He clasps some large bracelets – bands, really – on her wrists. She sneers at him and tries to strike him. The man just laughs – such a hard laugh – and pulls the girl to him. He grabs her hair and clamps his lips down on hers in a bruising kiss. Stop it! I try to cry...

"Stop it! Stop it!" I yell at the top of my lungs. He's going to rape her! I know he is.

"Phoebe! It's okay, snap out of it! You're back!" I hear Cole yelling and shaking me. I look at him dazed. I shake my head and look around at all the astounded faces. I turn to Leo. I walk to him and slap his face as hard as I can. "That's for raising a sexual predator!"

The Seer

My mind clears as the veils of time part for me to step through. I must be prepared for what is to come. The timing is critical. If only those damned Charmed Ones had killed the Source as they were foretold to do! How I hate love! Love is responsible for the greatest crimes and injustices of the world. Love, not hate. Love caused wars and atrocities and all the evils of the world. How ironic that evil cannot love, but love creates more evil than evil can. Would that mean evil creates more love than love ever did? I chuckle to myself as I muse a little longer. I am no philosopher. No, the philosophers were swept aside when the first Source came to power. All except that weak Alchemist. That old fool! He thinks he understands me. How dare he preach to me as if I were still a neophyte in one of his lectures? One of my first acts as the new Source will be to incinerate that old nuisance!

No, not my first. My first will be to destroy those meddling girls. Slowly. They will die slowly and by my own hand. My first step is to get rid of Cole and the Source. If only I could've been the one to get rid of Balthazor! I rub my leg futilely as I think of the young imp that he was. I smile grimly as I remember how I arranged to have his mother killed. One of the best decisions I ever made. That was my first step to greatness. This journey started with a single step and soon I will be at the summit.

The final veil parts and I find myself in the Source's private chamber. I look around. The Source is no where to be seen. Then I hear some sounds – the rather distinctive sounds of sexual intercourse. No! That damn strumpet better not be down here! She and her damn sisters are supposed to vanquish him! Moving forward, I edge forward carefully to get a better view. (Not that I want to watch the Source and his Queen making 'tender love'.) However, I must be sure. I look around futilely for a clue to _when_ this is occurring. However, unlike the Surface World, this is useless. Up there are clocks and calendars and newspapers. I groan as I reflect once again how difficult it is to be a Seer in a world as timeless as the Underworld.

The rhythm of the pair in the bed is increasing. They are very near their climax. Suddenly, I hear a shriek as the Queen reaches her... No! That was NOT the Queen! I move forward quickly to peer at the bed. By the First! It's that half-breed that Tempus sired! She was wrapped around the Source. Her legs ringed his waist, her tail entwining his legs. The Source, too, was inhis demonic form. His large talons were gripping her hips, dark red blood streamed down her legs dampening the sheets. They were breathing heavily as the dark magicks of their intercourse crackling around them. No! This is by far the worst thing that could happen! This is no tender love... this is a true demonic mating. This must be...

My vision blurred as the veils of time surrounded me once more. However, instead of finding myself back in my chambers, the veils became thicker and swirled angrily around me. Time is definitely disturbed by something. Familiar blue-green flames crackled around me. I must be careful. Someone else is peering into this time fragment. It could be the Charmed One. Now that she no longer lives with the Source, her visions will no longer be occluded. I just beg favor from the First that she is just as much a novice at this as I think she is. If I don't stay vigilant, she may be able to see my form as I could see hers. My vision clears. I am in the throne room. I gasp. At the altar, Phoebe is carrying her newborn baby. The Source looks at her... I peer at him intently. No! It's Balthazor – not the Source that I placed in Cole. How is this possible? I must find out how Phoebe manages it. I have to. I cannot let this happen. I turn from Cole's disgusting display of human emotion to the women at his side. For there are two. Across from Phoebe is that miserable half-breed of Tempus' – heavily pregnant. I grasp my head and moan in frustration. It cannot end like this! Especially after all my careful planning.

I close my eyes and concentrate. I try to refocus my vision for an earlier time. I need to find out how we get here so I can stop it. I will not allow a witch and a half-breed to disrupt my carefully laid plans. I will be the Source! Fortunately, I don't believe that Phoebe saw me. I am sure that she saw that future as well. Hmmm. That can work for me. Phoebe will not want to raise a child in the Underworld. She has already left him; she will not come back. I just need to rid myself of Tempus' half-breed and everything will fall in line. It must! The veils of time swirl around me once more. Good. Phoebe is not tapping into this vision. I don't want any unpredictables. The mists part to find me...

AAAAARRRGH! I scream as I feel a blow. I fly across the chamber and crash into a shelf full of totems and icons. They all crash down around me. I shake my head in disbelief. I can't be hurt in a vision! This has never happened before. I look around to see what has happened. I am in my chambers in the Underworld. I look up from where the blow came. I suck in my breath sharply when I see who is there. I skitter to my feet in a panic. I mumble a spell under my breath to destroy Her. Damn! It doesn't work. I throw fire and She jumps over it, landing in front of me. She smiles grimly, as She whisks something out of Her hair. How did She get here? They can't shimmer.. or even teleport. No! No! NOOOOOOOOO!

I gasp as the visions is shattered by my death. I place a hand self-consciously over my chest at the exact location where She had plunged the dagger. I look around. I am back in my chambers in my own time. "I don't understand," I breathe. "What has happened? How did She get down to the Underworld? And what can I do to stop Her coming?"


	7. Chapter 7 Hangover from Hell

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of Charmed, Buffy – the Vampire Slayer, and Angel do not belong to me. (If only. Imagine what I could do with Angel or Cole if I did!)

**Summary:**

AU Crossover story between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Willow is recovering from her vision.

**Author's Note:**

My apologies for the delay in writing this chapter.

**Chapter Seven – The Hangover from Hell**

Willow moaned and tried to turn over. She most certainly wasn't in her bed. She was being held by someone. And, if she wasn't very much mistaken, she was being held in someone's lap. Someone male. _Hmmmm..._ she thought to herself. She tried to open her eyes, but the light sent daggers of pain into her head. She moaned again and shifted restlessly in place. _What was wrong?_

"Shush, Willow. It's alright." She recognized that voice. It was Tempus' voice – her "father". He moved one of his hands to her forehead and she felt a wonderful heat soaking into her scalp. It wasn't just heat, she felt a kind of vibration. She relaxed and burrowed back into the heat of the man behind her. She still didn't really trust him, but still she didn't think he meant her any harm.

Tempus looked down at the beautiful girl – young woman – in his arms. Whatever else had happened in his life, he'd sure excelled himself when he'd conceived this.. this jewel! He frowned as he watched her brow furrow in pain. He reviewed the day's events. He felt very fortunate that no one had been killed earlier in throne room. He still couldn't believe that she had stood up to the Source and lived. In fact, the Source seemed attracted to her. That could be very interesting. If that worked out, Willow could be Queen and Queen Phoebe could be done away with. Yes, it could work out very well indeed.

However, as a father, he would've preferred it was a different demon than the current Source. Never let it be said that Tempus wasn't a loyal Underworld subject. But, the current Source, seemed to have become unstable. Now, Balthazor, that would have been different. Half human, yes. But, very devious. Very cunning. A demon's demon, so to speak.

His eyes darted down protectively to his daughter as he felt her burrow into his embrace. He smiled in satisfaction. _She may have a lot of questions, but I do believe she accepts me now as her father. Wonderful._

He frowned as he remembered the dream she'd had. A vision, most probably. He'd taken her back to his chambers after the Source (or was it Cole?) had decided to flame off and attend his rebellious consort. He snarled at the memory of those infuriating witches. He started as he felt Willow shudder in discontent at his snarl. He relaxed and soothed her head a little more, and she settled back down. She was still in considerable pain. He hadn't realized she'd had any potential as a seer. She hadn't told him. However, they were still getting to know each other. He was sure it'd been a vision, she had spoken a little in her sleep and it was all confusing.

FLASHBACK

First, she had made sounds of passion and arousal. He'd started getting aroused himself at the sound. Not by his daughter, no, even demons had standards. No it was the level of passion she'd been experiencing. It had been so long since anyone had made that sound for him. Not since Willow's moth-- He shook his head clear of that disgusting thought. Then, the dream seemed to change. She started screaming, as if in pain. That sound struck him deep into his heart. He still couldn't believe the level of fear he'd felt when he heard his only child in such agony. He'd rushed over to her and started to shake her furiously. He had to wake her out of this! Suddenly, a great force threw him backwards. He slammed against the stone wall, landing on the small table holding his ceremonial supplies. Shaking his head, he stood up unsteadily and swept broken earthenware and herbs from his pants. He looked back at his daughter, she was still in the same position. She was still insensible to the world. Yet, what had thrown him?

The screaming has stopped, thankfully. But it was obvious that she was still in the grips of the vision, dream, whatever it was. She wasn't in pain anymore. But, she did seem to be confused, apprehensive. Tempus moved carefully back to her side and sat down. He could see her eyes darting frantically under the closed lids and every once in a while he heard her gasp out a name. "Xander!" The boy in the shop. But she didn't sound worried, more of a shock. He imagined she was now seeing a distant future. Timelines that far in the advance were usually a bit of a shock. _I wonder what she's seeing? Perhaps we could use this knowledge. I must be careful..._

"AAAAAHHH!" Tempus is startled by her sitting upright. She was grasping her head and mumbling something over and over again. "I will never drink again. I will never drink again. I will never drink again."

END FLASHBACK

Willow decided she just had to open her eyes. Maybe they had demon aspirin down here. But maybe they didn't. Demons liked pain. _Well, this demon doesn't! _She thought in frustration. She carefully opened her eyes and looked up. She was in her demon father's arms, she saw that he had a concerned and thoughtful expression on his face. _How odd_, she thought. _Do demons become concerned? Hmmmm._

"Willow," Tempus began. "How are you? I've been so... well, so frigh-- no, concerned for you. You hadn't told me you had seer potential."

_What? Seer? I don't think so! _"Seer? I don't think so. Just an ordinary witch whose dad is a demon. Nothing big."

Willow felt the rumble in his chest as he laughed. She smiled in spite of herself. She knew she should be angry at the deception. But, it just felt so good. Her adoptive parents were never overly affectionate. She didn't remember ever sitting on Ira Rosenberg's lap like this. "You are many things, ordinary is not one of them."

"Well, I don't want to be a seer!" She protested. "Drusilla has visions and she's crazy! I don't want to be crazy!"

"You won't be crazy, baby." He soothed. "Maybe you could tell me about the vision. Or dream, if you prefer. I heard some of the noises you made so I've made a few guesses."

Willow mulled this over. Her first instinct was to keep this to herself. And not only because she wasn't sure if she should trust her "father". No, it was more that she couldn't trust anyone, not until she knew who some of the players were. Like that woman. She grimaced as her throbbed again. "No, not yet. What I'd really like was a demon aspirin for this hellish headache!"

He chuckled amused, yet inwardly he hurt. It was funny, he'd never cared what anyone thought of him. But, this daughter of his, it hurt to know she didn't trust him enough to tell him. Not that he blamed her. Trust was something given with great consideration down here. "Of course, baby. I'll make something up for you."

Willow felt her father lifting her up – with great ease to her surprise! He carried her a few steps and set her gently down on some kind of mattress. Well, not an actual mattress. It felt more like a futon mattress filled with straw... or something else... as she was in Hell it didn't bear wondering just what. She peered through half-closed eyes as her father moved about the room. It was actually a very comfortable room – but Spartan. He was a powerful demon, yet he didn't seem to be big on personal comforts. That other demon, though, the one whose baby she had seen herself giving birth to. He seemed like he was very big on personal comforts. She shuddered as she thought of the demon she'd met AND the one she'd dreamed of. She really wasn't sure she wanted this particular dream to come true.

She looked at her father as he started to mix a rather frightening witches' brew. Oh, well, she really hadn't hopes of good tasting demon medicine. She really shouldn't be surprised. As she watched him continue to add gruesome additions to the mixture – was that last thing actually moving? - her mind drifted back to her dream. There was a lot of that dream that she really wanted to come true. That other woman for instance. Damn! She had great lips. But what she couldn't seem to stop thinking about was that woman fighting the demons. Her daughter. She was sure that was her daughter. She couldn't stop feeling love and... pride, yes, pride. It was incredible watching her fight. She'd always been amazed at what Buffy could do. But this girl-- She was truly amazing! Was she a new slayer? Xander was acting as if he was some kind of post-apocalyptic Watcher. Still... If she was a demon, could she be a slayer?

She moaned again. All this extra thinking was making her head feel as if an atomic bomb had gone off in it. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think about anything, but even that hurt. Who knew that thinking of nothing would hurt? Suddenly, she felt her father (or someone) gently pulling her to a seated position. She opened her eyes carefully and then wrinkled her nose at the smell coming from the earthenware cup being pressed to her lips. Her stomach recoiled instantly. She couldn't really place the smell, but she didn't like it and she definitely didn't want to drink it. She clamped her lips shut.

Tempus was surprised at how hurt he was at her lack of faith in him. He really shouldn't have been. He certainly hadn't trusted **his** father. Still it did hurt. He smiled down at her and tried to let her see that he could never hurt her. He couldn't, he realized as if a thunderbolt had hit him. He really couldn't. Is this love? If it was, maybe it wasn't as bad as every demon made it out to be. Still, it did make him feel vulnerable and he certainly didn't like that.

"Willow, baby, I promise I won't hurt you." He crooned softly. It was came out almost as a whisper to his and his daughter's surprise. "But the good news is you don't drink this. You just breathe it in with your mouth, and out through your nose. Simple, huh?"

_Well, that doesn't sound too very bad. _She thought to herself. _But what's the catch? There must be a catch._ But she opened her mouth and inhaled it. _So far, so good. _That's when she found out the catch. As she exhaled through her nose, she felt as if her sinuses had suddenly become magma chambers and her nose was the volcano! She wanted to stop, she had to stop. But every time she tried, her father tickled her ribs and she inhaled again. After five or six repetitions, her nasal passages just went numb and she continued without his prodding. _I wonder how he knew I was ticklish there? _After several more repetitions, the cup was taken away and he laid her back down.

"There that wasn't too terribly bad." Willow heard the smile in his voice and smiled back. She could get very used to him. In many ways, he was a much more fatherly man than her own distant father.

"You know, you remind me of Giles." She said as she closed her eyes and relaxed into the mattress. She yawned loudly, and was amused to hear her father yawn as well. She chuckled.

"Really? How? I've never been compared to a human before. I can't see why." Looking down, he realized she wouldn't be answering. Willow was asleep. He bent down and covered her with his robe, kissing her forehead and wished her a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel_, and _Charmed_ do not belong to me.

**Summary:**

The Halliwells and the Scoobies in the wake of Phoebe's vision. Phoebe is reluctant to talk about it. Xander does something stupid.

**Chapter Eight – After the Vision**

"These people are crazier than we are." Xander spat out, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the so-called Source of All Evil. "And that's saying a lot."

Buffy chuckled in agreement. Xander had a point. A very pointy point at that. These people were much worse than they were. She shook her head in disbelief. She could only imagine what **_that_** time of the month was like around here. God help the demons. She turned to look at Giles. He had one of those looks in his eyes. The "Lord-help-the-world-if-this-is-our-defense" look. Oh, yes, she knew that one well. An oldie, but definitely a goodie.

She looked to the couch where all the uproar was centered on. The man on the couch was the guy they'd come to see. This head demon. The Source of All Evil. But, Hell, he was good looking! Of course, that didn't mean anything. Angelus was gorgeous, too, and pure evil he was. Didn't they all learn that the hard way? She smiled grimly as the demon – man – turned his gaze on her. She could see a twinkle in his blue eyes, and then a flash of flames. She suppressed a shudder. She had faced an evil, murderous ex-boyfriend, a hellgod, and a wrathful dark witch of a girlfriend, this guy was nothing in comparison as far as she could tell.

Instead, she turned her attention to his companion. His wife, if Giles' intel was correct. She was sure it was. The man – demon – was regarding with a loving expression. Her brow wrinkled in confusion. The creature couldn't be totally evil if he loved. That wasn't to say evil wasn't the dominant force in him. After all, Spike had loved Drusilla totally, and vice versa, but that hadn't stopped them from wreaking havoc on Sunnydale.

The woman next to him obviously belonged here. The other two witches seemed to be hovering. Not getting close enough to antagonize the demon, but getting near enough to show that there was a connection. The white lighter seemed to hover outside the circle nervously, as if he were a bird in the brush, just waiting to take flight. Most of the screaming had come from the witches.

Their sister – the demon's wife – apparently had what Angel and Drusilla had called the Second Sight. She had certainly had some sort of vision. She darted a glance at Giles once again. Yes, he was concerned about this vision, too. It could be important. Buffy was a firm believer in having intel before a fight. That knowledge, too, had come with a price. The damn Council had known what Glory was for months without telling her. She sometimes thought that that bastard Quentin did it on purpose. But, she knew that wasn't true. He just felt that he didn't have to do anything but give her orders. He was just so infuriating!

Whatever the vision had been, it had to have been a doozy. The witch had gone through the whole range of emotions and outbursts. She had been aroused, then happy, then she had gone through worry and pride, and finally outrage and anger. Yes, Buffy really wanted to know what that was all about.

"Pheebs?" Buffy looked up at the sound of the eldest sister's voice. She seemed to be the one in charge here. Well, in charge of everyone except the demon. She really didn't think he obeyed anyone, with the possible exception of his personal witch. The older woman was definitely concerned. She moved cautiously closer to her sister and knelt beside her. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

_Yeah, I'd like to know the answer to that one_, Buffy thought. She was feeling downright impotent. She hated this. She liked to be the one in charge. She just wasn't used to this... this... waiting. She needed to find out about Wills. But, it looked like that might be a while.

"Yeah, Piper. I think I'm fine. That vision was a whopper, that's all. It was a triple feature." She sighed, pressing her fingers to her temple to assuage her throbbing head. _Oh, yeah, that's putting it mildly_. She looked around. Everyone was either concerned or curious. She looked up at Cole and smiled. She really didn't want to get into what she'd seen. She felt her child's very future depended on it. If only she knew where that other woman... who that other woman was. She felt she was the key to it all. Her hand drifted to her abdomen to cover the child growing there. His future.. and hers... depended on what she did... or did not do.

"Darling," Cole soothed. He was deeply concerned. She had said the vision was a "triple feature." What did that mean? And what did it mean to their son? He looked into her eyes and saw a distinct wariness there. Her eyes darted from him to her sisters to the white lighter. On the plus side, she seemed to be at least as cautious around her sisters as she was around him. For some reason, she wasn't sure about this vision. Or if she should voice it. **_Damn it! What did she see? I must have the truth – we should take her to the-- _**He flinched at the Soul flaring to life within him **_No! You fool! Forcing will only destroy things. Phoebe needs to know that her husband is someone she can depend on. You heard her before. She wants to be with us, but she doesn't trust us to protect her and our child from... _**The Source calmed down. **_Yes, yes, the Seer. But the Seer would not dare..._** Cole chuckled at the naivety of the Source. How could he have lasted so long and actually trusted that another creature of the Underworld didn't have their own agenda? **_Remember, the Seer serves the Seer first, and you second. _**The Source bristled at his tone, but he realized the truth of the statement. He would have to watch the Seer very carefully. He looked down at the woman that engendered so many human emotions in the Soul. What was it about this particular female? He forced himself to smile and smooth the wrinkles from her brow.

"What did you see, Phoebe?" Paige interjected. In all the furor, no one seemed to want to ask the most important question. What had Phoebe seen? And would they be able to deal with it? What really disturbed Paige even more was the thought of just who the visions were being sent to help? When it was just the three of them, before the Source, before Cole, Phoebe's visions were to help them save innocents. Save themselves. But now? As far as she knew, they had been usurped to help Evil. "Honey, we need to know. What's going to happen?"

Giles watched the emotions play out amongst the young witch's features. She was highly suspicious. Especially of this sister. When the other one spoke to her, she relaxed. She was calm. But this one, she just didn't trust her. What was especially fascinating was that whatever she had seen, she didn't seem to want to tell anyone, not her sisters, not her husband. Giles was just as curious as everyone else. More so, probably, with his background. Slayers ignored their prophetic dreams at their peril.

"No, Paige. I don't think you do. The vision was personal. So, I don't think you need to know at all."

"But--"

"She said NO!" Buffy leapt forward as she saw his hand shoot out to grasp the witch around the throat. She froze as she felt Giles pull her back. She gave him a puzzled look, and shrugged her shoulders.

The white lighter and Piper rushed forward to help their sister. The Source let go of Paige at a touch from his wife. He snorted and waved off Piper and Leo, as being beneath his attention. He smiled at Phoebe. "Darling, I think you should stay in the Under--"

"No, sweetie." She ignored his snort of outrage. "I mean no. As long as the Seer is still around, our son is not safe. I'm not changing my mind."

He began to speak and was halted by the sound of laughter from the back of the room. The Slayer, her Watcher, and the Potential were all chuckling. What? They weren't looking at him, however, they were looking at Phoebe, at her face. He curled a lip, starting to rise against them. The young Potential put one hand up in mock surrender. "Hey, dude. No offense. It's just we've seen that look on someone else. She calls it 'resolve face.' You're not going to get past that. _Trust_ me."

The anger filled him. How dare that pup talk that way to him! But the Soul flared up, chuckling. The laughter dispelled the rage and the hate. How he hated being tied to this Soul. He wouldn't surrender, not this time. Piper, Leo, and Paige cried out in outrage and surprise as he generated a flame ball. He tossed it at the boy.

Buffy didn't think. She never did in situations like this. She just acted. She spun around, kicking Xander to the floor and then dove to the ground herself. As she hit the ground, she grabbed Giles and pulled him down with her. She didn't know what that ball of flame could do, but she really didn't think it would be all that healthy. She felt her hair singe slightly as it grazed her until it collided with the grandfather clock in the corner.

KER-POW!

Her eyes widened as the clock exploded into a million pieces. More than million. Looking a couple of splinters, she thought that this might be what they refer to as smithereens.

"Blast it!" Giles spat out. "Not again. Damn that Xander."

Buffy was appalled to see another fireball forming in the demon's hand. She spun on Xander. "Get the hell out--"

She was cut off by the sudden appearance of-- a demon. Well, make that a demoness. She watched as the demoness placed herself between the Source and Xander. She walked up to the Source and kneeled in front of him, bowing her head. Buffy could only gasp as she watched the demoness.

She was very beautiful-- well, for a demon. Her skin was a coppery hue, it glinted in the light. No, it was more amber, really. She was slightly taller than Buffy, and had a long head of hair – a luminous black mass. There were tentacles interspersed among the hair that were the same color as her skin, and she had a long tail that curled around her form. The tentacles and the tail seemed to be moving of their own accord. It was all very eerie. But what had really caught her attention was her eyes. They were green. They were Willow's eyes.

"Please, Sire. Spare him. He's always doing something stupid. He doesn't mean any offense." She ignored the snort from Xander behind her. She kept her gaze steady on her liege lord. She didn't like belonging to anyone. But she didn't have time for that. She needed to save Xander from himself. When the Source relaxed and let himself ease back into a seated position, she let her eyes wander from him to the woman seated next to him. That must be the Queen my father spoke of with so much disgust. She let her lips curl into a cool smile, which froze when she looked at the Queen's face. _Goddess! It was the woman from my vision! _

Phoebe looked at the new arrival with caution and respect. _This new demoness may be a problem. The Source – Cole – backed off so easily at her words. I may have to--_ She gasped as the demoness' form changed as she adopted her human form. _I don't believe it! It's the woman – my lover – from my vision!_


	9. Chapter 9 The Queen's New Subject

**Disclaimer**

The characters of _Charmed _and _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _do not belong to me.

**Summary**

The Halliwells and Scoobies are dealing with the arrival of Demon Willow. Phoebe and Willow recognize each other from their visions and want to compare notes. Cole and the Source are uneasy at their meeting. Buffy loses her temper with the Source.

**Chapter Nine – The Queen's New Subject**

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. _Xander kept on repeating the phrase over and over in his head. It was going to be his mantra from now on. Although he was pretty sure it'd been his mantra since he first found out about vampires and demons and the things that do a whole lot more than go bump in the night. Willow was back to normal – well, back to looking normal. No black hair, no veins, no tail!! But he knew normal was several time zones away from here. Maybe even a couple light years.

He looked to where Willow was standing – no, make that kneeling. He couldn't believe it. She was buying into this whole King and Queen of Hell thing. Not that they weren't the King and Queen of Hell – no, he was pretty sure that was NOT an exaggeration, judging by the shape of the grandfather clock. Thank God for Slayer reflexes. No, it was the fact that Willow was bowing to these two. That's what was really getting to him. It really bothered him.

Xander would've been happy to know that he wasn't the only one in the room very, very bothered. In fact, the only people not bothered were the ones concerned. The Source. His Queen. And the new subject. Everyone else in the room were varying degrees away from a complete emotional meltdown.

Paige and Piper were disgusted that someone was kneeling in fealty to their sister. They wanted her to get away from the Underworld, not get closer to it. They just knew that this new demon – demoness – was just going to make things worse. What really bothered Piper was the look on Phoebe's face. She knew this demoness. Not the demon form. No, it wasn't until the demoness reverted to a human form that she had seen the look cross Phoebe's face. A look of recognition, of anticipation, of-- of-- could it really be arousal? She wondered if anyone else had seen that. It was disturbing on so many levels.

Piper didn't like to think of herself as a prude – or a bigot – or really even prejudiced in any way at all. She had to face it, though. She didn't understand homosexuality at all. It wasn't that she thought people should be treated different or hated because of it. No. She just couldn't get her mind wrapped around the idea. The man parts fit inside the woman parts. End of story. And Phoebe – of all people? The girl that considered mankind an all you can eat buffet? That she really, really could not comprehend. It was just too much and her head was beginning to pound. She needed some aspirin. She needed a whole bottle of aspirin. She moaned, grabbed her head, and headed for the bathroom.

Buffy rolled her eyes as one of the sisters left the room. You wouldn't catch her turning her back on the King of Hell! No, sirree. Any guy who guys by the name of Source of All Evil needs to be treated very delicately. She did, however, sympathize on the whole headache thing. She didn't want aspirin though... nope, she wanted something only available by prescription. Perhaps a narcotic. Or maybe even that rohip-thingy. Because, then she'd forget the whole thing. She sighed at the thought. Yes, that would be nice.

Her head, she'd bet, was throbbing a whole hell of a lot worse than the witch's. Especially with all the demons present. It still didn't really explain it, though. She frowned and tried to look at Giles. She smiled. Her Watcher was cleaning his glasses. A sure sign he was upset. An even surer sign that there was something he didn't want to look at.

As she looked at Willow, she tried to block the memory of the demon Willow from her memory. More than block it, she wanted it erased completely. She had to admit, though, that Willow had made the best-looking demon she'd ever seen. It had been quite incredible. She didn't look forward having to fight her. By the looks of her, she was very strong and quick. She turned her attention to the Source and his Queen. The Queen probably wasn't much of a threat. Sure, she was a witch. And, yeah, she probably wouldn't leave her alone with any guy she was involved with. But her offensive value was probably somewhere around... well, maybe Tara or Anya. She nodded internally. Yep, that's about right.

No, it was the Source that was the big threat. He of the giant fire balls. She glanced back at what was left of the grandfather clock. The other clue was how they all treated him. On an individual basis, the witches were probably not that dangerous. Giles had explained, though, that taken as a group, they were very threatening. So, if they were nervous, it wasn't a good sign. Add to that, what Giles had told her about the Source. He's kind of a hell god for **this** dimension.

Just what she needed. To fight another one of those. She died the last time. Still, he's a demon. She's a demon slayer. She scanned the room. Maybe later. This house was definitely not designed for slayage. She was too rough to get into it here. Plus she needed to get Wills alone. She really needed to talk to her.

What she really wanted to know was one thing, though. Just what the hell was driving her Slayer Sense so crazy? She was ninety-nine percent sure it wasn't the demons in the room. No. She could feel them, yeah. But it was above and separate from the other feeling. It was like it was all around and beneath their feet. She shuddered and asked a question with her eyes at Giles. _What is it with this place?, _she mouthed.

Giles and Leo had both gravitated to each other and retreated towards the kitchen door. Neither one was really ready to leave their charges. They looked nervously at each other. Leo had felt really honored to meet the Slayer and her Watcher. The things that they had accomplished, after all. All that was gone now. Every thing had fled his mind except for the Source, his pregnant and sure to be doomed charge, and this new demoness. He groaned. He'd been proud to be the Charmed Ones' white lighter, but - if this kept up – he'd be known as the one who lost them.

Giles smiled at the poor burdened man. Sure, he may be an angel – a white lighter. Still, he felt sorry for him. He was obviously over his head. Not that Giles had any experience with the situation they were in. Most Watchers had a pretty straight-forward policy for demons. KILL THEM. Not that difficult really. This, of course, was why he had gotten fired. He wasn't supposed to care. Not about the Slayer. Not about her friends. Hell! She wasn't even supposed to **have** friends – or family! All he was supposed to care about was the battle against evil. The bottom line.

It was too late for that. So, he could understand very well what this boy was going through. After all, he'd made the same mistake he had. He cared. They weren't just his charges, they were his family. "So, Mr. Wyatt. Why haven't you been fired?"

Leo gasped in shock. What was this? He looked despairingly at the Watcher. _What have I done to piss him off?_

"Oh! My dear boy." He'd really upset him. He laughed. "I only meant that I was fired by the Watcher's Council because I cared too much. I'd let myself get involved. I only meant I'd have thought that the Elders' Council would have the same sort of rules."

Leo sighed with relief and smiled at the man. He understood. "I was. I was fired, Mr. Giles."

The trio at the center of all the tension in the room were paying very little attention to the others. The truth was the two women were paying attention only to each other. Piper would've been gratified to know that she hadn't been the only one to notice Phoebe's expression. Cole and the Source were extremely agitated, but for different reasons.

_**I don't like this. This isn't good. **No. It's not. **Thought you didn't like Phoebe. **I don't. I don't like it because I want the other one._

He heard the damnable soul laughing at him. _How dare you? **I dare all the time. The other one has a name you know. **Oh, yes. Willow. She definitely needs a more demonic name. **She looked like a pretty damn fine demon to me. **I thought Phoebe was your one true love. Your – ugh! - soul mate. **Doesn't mean I can't appreciate a fine looking demoness. Haven't seen one that looked that fine in a long, long while. **I know what you mean. Your mother... now there was a female with a fine tail. **Ugh... that is so disturbing... you and my mother. Can I borrow the mouth so I can throw up now? **_

The whole room turned suddenly to stare as the Source erupted into laughter. Willow narrowed her eyes and stared at him. She wasn't too sure about him. The laughter made her nervous. What was it her father had said? Don't be worried when the Source is angry, it's when he's amused that you had to worry. And she was.

She turned her attention back to the Queen. Oh, she was even more beautiful in person. Though she wished they could get rid of those pesky clothes. She'd like to know if she was just as spectacular as she had been in her dream. Her eyes blurred and a shot of liquid heat enveloped her as she watched the royal tongue dart out and wet those plump lips. _Wonder if she's as proficient with that as she was in my vision?_

She licked her lips without thinking and tried to focus. She looked to her feet; anything to get her mind off the siren queen. She heard a groan and looked up. The Queen's eyes had darkened and she was looking at her very curiously. She started when she felt the Queen grasp her arm and pull her upwards.

"Maybe we should get to know each other a little better."

"NO!" _NO! **NO! **_They turned to look at Piper screaming at them, while the Source and his Soul looked on horrified.

"What?" Phoebe asked, confused. "I just thought her knees were getting tired. I just thought it might be nice to talk to someone who won't be telling me what **not** to do all the time."

As Willow got to her feet, never once taking her eyes off the Queen, she heard a voice call out from behind her. "Hey, Wills? Know you're busy and all... But could we talk before you and Her Majesty start serving tea?" She flinched at the sarcasm in her old friend's voice. As she turned to look at Buffy, she heard the Source snarl threateningly. _Oooh, not good._

"Hey! Your Majesty! Stow the growling! I have been growled at by the very best, very stupidest, and very nastiest demons and vamps in creation!" Giles winced at the tone in Buffy's voice. He'd known her temper was close to the boiling point, now he felt it was closer to the vapor point. He tried to get her attention, but he knew that even if he did, she wouldn't listen. "Or mis-creation for that matter! Now, I want to talk to my friend! Before or after I slay your sorry ass, but I will talk to **her**!"

_Uh-oh. _All Piper could think about was how much she really loved this old place. _Damn it! I'm not going to let two hotheads destroy a house that's been in our family for four generations! It's damn well going to be given to the fifth! _She watched in horror as the Source roared a challenge and threw a flame ball at the Slayer. She was amazed to see the Slayer move faster than the ball, which exploded against the banister. She flinched and threw herself to the floor as pieces of the banister flew through the room. After the last of the fallout, she looked up to see that somehow nobody had been hurt. She shook her head in disbelief.

Something flew across the room towards the Source. It was the Slayer! How did she move like that? She watched, amazed, as she watched her foot connect with the Source's chest. The Source flew backwards, striking the fireplace. Wood shattered and the mirror over the mantel cracked ominously. Phoebe shrieked and leapt backwards, her hand moving protectively over her abdomen. _Cole! _

The Source growled and leapt to his feet as the Slayer moved in for another strike. She did a quick scan of the room for weapons. Unfortunately, all she had on her person was a wooden stake. She hardly thought it'd be adequate for the task. She spun to make a roundhouse kick as she spotted the Source moving in. Just as her foot sped towards him, she felt something grab her calf. She cried out in pain as her leg was twisted the wrong way. She grimaced as she heard the snap of her leg and then felt herself go flying.

Giles cried out as he watched his Slayer fly through the air, crashing into the piano. He flew to her side, motioning to Xander. Piper and Paige screamed in horror as they realized what the boy was doing. _He couldn't! He was a mortal! He wouldn't stand a chance!_ Their eyes focused on the demoness and shuddered. The girl Willow had re-assumed her demon form and had attacked the Slayer. Her so-called friend. Yet she had defended the Source. What more proof did they need? They exchanged a panicked look. What were they going to do? This was a new demoness – an upper-level demoness! There was no hope for a vanquishing spell in the Book of Shadows. Piper groaned in frustration and lifted her hands to blow up the demoness. Not that she had much of a chance – but she could always pray.

Phoebe grabbed the Tiffany lamp, ripping its cord out violently, and threw it right at her sisters' hands. She held her breath as she waited the few seconds to see if Piper and Paige would see what she had done. She watched as her sister poised her hands to either freeze or blow up Willow. _Blow up most likely!_ In the instant before she flexed her fingers, the lamp collided with her sister. Piper shrieked as she fell backwards. Blood ran from her fingers where the glass cut her.

"Phoebe!" Leo yelled in anger as he ran to his wife. She wasn't hurt too badly. Blood ran through her fingers, dripping into small spots on the hardwood floor. She was shaking. He was surprised to see with anger, not fear or terror.

"Damn it, Phoebe! We're sisters!" Piper yelled as Leo healed her cuts and bruises.

Xander's head was spinning. This was insane. He wasn't sure – no, he was sure! - he'd never been in such a crazy fight. Or in a place that was more unsuited for a demon-witch-slayer slugfest. He took a deep breath and faced down his old friend. "Wills. Please, Wills. I just want to talk. I don't want you to kill anyone. Please. Please."

Willow took a breath and stopped at the sight of her old friend. He had a hitch in his voice and tears in his eyes. She closed her eyes and let it slide away, accepting her human form once again. She smiled at her friend before turning and kneeling before her king once more. She smiled happily as she felt the Queen's slim hand on her shoulder and looked up at the Source. "Please, my Lord, I can't hurt my friends. Don't ask it of me. Don't."

_This is unbearable! Unbearable! **Give her time. Give her time. She has proven herself to be loyal. Don't make her burn any bridges. **_The Source relaxed, nodding in agreement. Sometimes the soul was pretty smart. He smiled grimly. He had plenty of time. It was patience he never had a surplus of.


End file.
